Pokemon Gijinka High: Tale of Legends
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Something happened that made all the Humans disappear and Pokemon human. Follow Connor, a Rayquaza turned human, and Keira, a Xerneas turned human, through their senior year as they make new friends and in their case, relationships.
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!

 **(All the Pokemon are human, clothes are themed to their intended species, types are like backgrounds, and the evolutionary lines themselves are like sub-races.)**

 **(Nora is a Mew)**

 **(Kyla is a Lapras)**

 **(Keira is a Xerneas)**

 **(Kara is a Reshiram)**

 **(Tara is a Zekrom)**

 **(Quentin is a Mewtwo)**

 **(Ariana is an Espeon)**

 **(Garrett is a Magikarp that evolves this chapter)**

 **(Kyle is a Gengar)**

 **(Peter is a Milotic)**

 **(Edward is a Yveltal)**

 **(Hayden is a Blissey)**

 **(Martin is a Dedenne)**

 **(Henry is a Slowbro)**

 **(Susan/Johnny is an Eevee)**

 **(Mike is a Pichu)**

 **(Carly is an Azurill** **that evolves this chapter)**

 **(Ezra is an Absol)**

 **(Harold is a Honedge)**

 **(Arceus did something that turned all Pokemon human and all humans to turn into actual animals at the same time**

 **Buzzyboy1: Hello, i came up with this when I had writer's block, it is going to be a very interesting story.**

 **Katie (Kyogre): There is going to be a Character of the Chapter!**

 **Buzzyboy1: The character is named Hayley and Props if you can guess her species. Disclaimer!**

 **Garrett (Magikarp): Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokemon!**

 **Buzzyboy1: This chapter is a long one.**

"Time to get up!" A young girl who has blue hair and yellow eyes, wearing a blue dress with red lines running down it, her midsection is exposed, she also has the same lines running down her entire body, the dress has a white lining and has four longer strips down the back. The dress is knee length, but the strips are ankle length. She is Katie, a Kyogre, and she is ready for school, after getting her blue backpack.

"Five more minutes," A young man with red hair and yellow eyes, groaned. He wore a dark grey, that the back was red with black lines, jacket with a back that reached his ankles and the same color pants shirt and shoes. He is Brendan, a Groudon.

"No, now!" Katie yelled.

"No, Five minutes!" Brendan yelled back.

"It's 530 am, why are you guys yelling your heads off!?" A young man with green hair and the same color eyes yelled. He is wearing green, with yellow ring markings. The outfit consisted of a long sleeve shirt with pants and shoes. He is Connor, a Rayquaza, and all three go to Gregory P. Flygon High, which is on an island in Hoenn.

They all got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast and leave for school. They were finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. Katie opened it and she saw a pink haired girl with blue eyes, wore a pink dress that reached mid-thigh with a ribbon from her waist to her ankles.

"NORA!" Katie exclaimed, "You're here, Connor's jaw is going to drop when he sees you!"

"I know!" Nora exclaimed.

Connor walked over to the door and found Mew.

"Hey, Nora..." Connor said as he was silenced by Nora hopping into his arms, her arms around his neck, and planting one on his left cheek, the continued, "You look hot."

"Why, thanks Connor!" Nora exclaimed, blushing furiously.

She then nuzzles his shoulder, causing him to blush. The four of them then headed out to the bus, since they can't use their abilities outside of school. They then sat down, Nora in Connor's lap, Brendan sitting in the back of the bus and Katie in the front. They were sitting on the bus when a guy in a blue ninja outfit, with a neutral colored front and light blue shurikens on the knees and elbows wearing a pink scarf sat down next to the couple of friends. He looked left to find Nora cuddling Connor, him blushing furiously.

"Called it!" He exclaimed teasingly.

"Randall!" Connor yelled, still blushing since Nora is still in his lap.

Then the bus stopped, letting on three students, one of which had light purple hair, red eyes and eyebrows, along with a tan shirt, and pants that were tan until the knees, then they were black with gold patterns in the black, and had two ends that were gold with a red diamond in the middle on each foot.

"Peter," Connor muttered to Randall.

"Hello Nora, you look so pretty today." Milotic said, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to date anyone after Steven's death." Nora explained.

"Back off, Peter!" Connor yelled.

Peter then found his seat.

"Thanks again for the assist." Nora cheered and then kissed him on the lips. He responded and it went into a make out session, as they were making out, she dragged Connor's hands from her waist to her chest. Connor felt something big, but not too big, round, soft, and slightly heavy. She gave him a nod and he started moving his fingers, causing her to mewl into his chest.

"I'm fine with you two doing that, but I want to make sure I don't hear any loud moans from either of you!" Brendan exclaimed teasingly.

"Brendan!" Connor and Nora yelled.

They broke apart and she took his hand. The five of them, Brendan, Katie, Connor, Nora, and Randall headed into the school and went to their homerooms. Then everyone had a start of year activity for the first two periods. Everyone was in the Auditorium, and while they were there, Randall saw a beautiful girl, she had black eyes and long blue hair, a small crown on her head with two shells on the side and a large gem on the front, she wore a blue collared dress with long sleeves, a light yellow front, and reaches knee length, she also has a giant shell on her back and blue shoes and gloves with yellow grips or soles.

"Who is she?" Randall asked, blushing furiously.

"Kyla, Henry's half-sister." Katie explained, "I have been assigned to mentor her through her freshman year."

"Oh!" Randall exclaimed, "She's cute!"

Connor then had to snap Randall out of his daydream by using a light thunderbolt.

"Ok everyone!" Someone said, wearing a giant grey crown on her head, "I am Mrs. Slowking and welcome to The School! This week is opening week for the school, so there will be activities during the week. Today's activity is an Ice breaker for the freshmen and any new students."

"Yay!" Randall thought.

"I will be assigning groups." A man spoke, he had red hair wore a headdress with purple eyes.

"Aww Spheal!" Randall thought as Peter actually yelled it.

"Peter, one more time today and you will have detention!" The man yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Gyarados!" Peter responded.

"As I was Saying," Mr. Gyarados said sternly, "the first group is Nora, Connor, Keira and Mike!"

"Connor, we're going!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

The two walked up to a young girl with blond hair that has different streaks, mostly light colors, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with light yellow strips throughout, an X cut out of the chest, and from mid-thigh to her knees it was black. It revealed a solid 90% of her cleavage, and reached her knees, she also wore black heels.

"Hello, My name is Keira, I just moved here from The Kalos Region." She said formally yet cheerfully.

"I'm Connor!" He said excitedly.

"I'm his friend, Nora!" Mew exclaimed cheerfully.

 **(They were friends with benefits)**

"I'm Mike!" The young boy sitting on Keira's right exclaimed, he had light yellow hair, black eyes, wearing a black collared light yellow shirt, yellow pants with a black waistband, and yellow shoes with black soles.

The other groups were talking and then the bell rang.

"Ok, there's festivities tonight, they run from four to eleven." Mrs Slowking announced.

Everyone compared schedules and it turned out Keira was in Connor's next class. They went to their class, Advanced Battling Level Four.

"I know the following moves: Geomancy, Thunder Wave, Aromatherapy, Heal Pulse, Take Down, Ingrain, Light Screen, Aurora Beam, Gravity, Moonblast, and Megahorn." Keira explained.

"Don't worry, you're around the level most are, so fighting them, as long they are not steel or poison type, should be fine, it will take longer to fight any fire types though." Connor explained.

"Oh," Keira realized.

"Team one is Connor, Keira, and Kyle." The teacher, Mr Decidueye announced, "you will be facing Team three, consists of Johnny, Harold, the Titan herself, Hayden!"

"Take this!" Connor yelled as he handed over a disc titled 'Focus Blast', "this will be able to help with Blissey!"

Keira then placed the disc on her head, it then transferred the information in it to Keira's head, allowing her to use Focus Blast.

"Team one will go first!" Mr Decidueye yelled.

"Geomancy!" Keira yelled.

She then started to charge up energy for the next turn.

"We need to take out Harold before he gets a chance to hit Keira." Connor said to the guy next to him, who has purple hair, glowing red eyes, and wears purple.

"Shadow Ball!" Kyle yelled.

Kyle launched a black ball formed between his hands at The young man who wore brown, had blue hair, steel colored eyes, and had a sword, it sent him flying into the wall, he got up, barely.

"Outrage!!" Connor yelled.

His eyes turned red and he started punching and kicking Johnny, that knocked him out and Connor ran back to his side of the field.

"Shadow Punch!" Kyle yelled.

Kyle's fist glowed black as he ran and hit Johnny.

"Destiny Bond!" Johnny yelled.

Both battlers were knocked out.

"It's us vs Hayden." Connor whispered.

"You need to distract Hayden for this turn, since I am feeling the effects of Geomancy." Keira said.

"Understood." Connor whispered.

His outrage kicked in but Hayden dodged, allowing her to use Hyper Beam at Keira.

"I'm done for aren't I?" Keira whispered.

"That hurt!" Connor shouted.

"C-c-connor" Keira asked worriedly, "are you ok?"

"Better than normal, now use Focus Blast." Connor answered.

"Focus Blast!!" Keira yelled.

Keira formed a bluish white ball in her hands and fired it, knocking out Blissey in one hit!

"The match is over!" Mr Decidueye announced, Keira is the winner!"

"I won?" Keira asked, not believing it one bit.

"Yes," Connor groaned in pain.

Keira then used Heal Pulse on all of the battling Pokemon, recovering them to the state they were before the battle.

"That was great, we should really be on the same team!" Connor exclaimed.

Keira then hugged Connor. Then the bell rang, sending everyone off to their next class, which is History with Mrs Granbull. Keira was very excited about this class. It turned out his two siblings were in the class.

"Hey, Connor, who's this?" Katie asked.

"Keira, she's new here." Connor answered.

"Did you hear that Keira One Hit KO'd Hayden?" A brown haired girl asked. She had brown eyes and wore a brown shirt with a fluffy cream collar, brown shorts, with a cream back, and brown shoes.

"Yes, she's sitting right in front of you, Susan." Katie answered.

Keira then plopped her head on Connor's shoulder, very tired from the previous battle. Mrs Granbull then started class, Keira had her notes prepared for this class. She pulled them out and placed them on her desk, only to start coughing.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked with worry.

"Poison type in front of me." Keira responded.

Connor looked forward and saw James in front of her.

"Hey, James, can you calm down on the gases, they are affecting the girl behind you." Connor asked.

"I'll try." James answered.

"Ok." Connor responded.

Keira then got her head off his shoulder, causing him to look at her. She then unsnapped the center of her dress and he saw her chest. Connor dropped his jaw and Keira blushed, having snapped the center back together. No one else noticed this and then the bell rang. Nora came up to Connor and talked to him, she ran, and Connor shed a tear. Then Keira dragged Connor away to send his worries away since they both have free period.

"I think I knew you." Connor said.

"You did." Keira responded.

 _Five years ago in the hospital, we find Connor, Keira and Brendan sitting on chairs in a hospital room. Katie is in the bed, sleeping, and Brendan is on look out for anyone who would want to hurt her. There was only one chair, so Keira was sitting in Connor's lap, his arms around her waist, waiting for Katie to wake up. Brendan walked in to tell them that one of Quentin's friends was on their way up to find Katie. Keira got out of Connor's lap and Connor's eyes glowed red, prepared to fight if necessary, but the guy came up with a white flag. Connor then prepared for a surprise attack, since he knew Quentin was not the kind to surrender. Then a surprise sludge came from nowhere, hitting Keira._

 _"Reveal yourself!" Connor yelled._

 _Then the necklace on his neck turned black, signifying that Keira could die._

 _"I...WON'T...LET...YOU...HURT...HER!" Connor yelled._

 _He then found the person responsible, and used Outrage on them, sending them not just in the hospital but through it, and the next three buildings. He then picked her up and carried her to a nearby bed, laying her down and crying on her chest. He sat there until she used Heal Pulse to heal herself enough that she could get up, but then they realize that she was poisoned by the attack, luckily a doctor came by and noticed that. He then called over several nurses to help with the antidote. Ten minutes later, the doctor came out of the room and said, "She's awake, you can see her now."_

 _Connor walked in and she sat up, he sat down next to her and then she kissed him right on the lips, he was shocked at first, then he closed his eyes and kissed back, allowing this to continue for a while, when they were done, both were shirtless and she had removed her undergarments, for if the big thing that they both wanted to happen would have happened, she would need them in good shape to leave. They continued for a while longer until Katie and Brendan walked in on them, Keira pressed up against Connor's body._

 _"What's going on!?" Katie shrieked._

 _"I got poisoned and he sent the guy through the hospital and about three buildings." Keira explained, "Essentially, he saved my life."_

She then kissed him on the lips, he responded with passion and the two began making out until he unsnapped the center of her dress, exposing her chest to him. It was then he realized the she was the girl he fell for a long time ago. She then nodded, allowing him to slide his hands on her breasts, he then gently moved his thumbs around them, causing her to moan loudly, which was good since they were in an empty classroom. She then started to feel a small pressure in areas, she then slipped her undergarments off that area, remembering health class. As he continued to rub her breasts, the louder she moaned, until, about ten minutes later, it was released, causing him to calm down and her to moan softly. They then broke apart, she got dressed and then explained.

"Connor, this sexual tension has been there for how long?" Keira asked.

"Five years." Connor responded.

Keira squealed, then they heard footsteps, the door opened up and Kyle came in.

"Sorry about the argument with Nora, she thought you didn't want her love anymore." Kyle explained.

"Turned out there was a special kind of tension between us, one that brought us closer together." Keira explained.

"The love from long ago is still there." Connor noted.

Connor was about to say something else when Keira kissed him on the lips, responded with passion, they kept it up for a long time. Until the bell rang at least.

"Sorry about the angry argument, do you still want to be friends?" Nora asked, "I called it off with you because I saw the look of true love in your and Keira's eyes. I ended the deal with you because I wanted you to be happy, and if you ever need anything else, let me know, ok?"

"Ok." Connor responded.

"Hey, sweetheart, we need to go to our next class." Keira noted.

The two of them walked to class, hand in hand, shocking all students. They sat down next to each other. They went through types class clear of any poison or steel types, and then the bell rang for lunch. The newly formed couple walked in and sat down next to Katie and her friends. One was a white haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a white dress with a loving neck line, ribbons shaped like Reshiram's tail attached to the main skirt, the dress reached knee length and she has white shoes. The other had black hair with red eyes, wore a black dress similar to white one, and black shoes. They waved hi and they sat down. Keira then got up to get her lunch, she felt a hand on her hip before she left. Connor ran into her when he got his lunch, she pressed up against him and they walked back to their seats.

"Are you two a couple?" The white haired girl asked.

"Yes, but not officially" Connor responded, kissing Keira lightly.

She then blushed furiously, realizing that other people saw them.

Then Kyle walked up to them.

"Hey, Kara, I was wondering if you could come to tonight's festivities with me?" He asked, blushing.

She blushed and said, "Yes."

Kara dragged Keira away while she was in the middle of kissing him. They discussed tonight and realized that Katie didn't have a date. Tara has Martin, Kyle has Kara and Connor has Keira. Just then a guy wearing a large red hat with a blue feather in it, has blue eyes, wearing a light blue shirt, tan pants and shoes with black soles.

"Hello, my lady," he said regally, sounding very formal, "I'm asking for your hand on a date to the local festival?"

"I'm sorry, waiting for someone else to..." Katie said

"Rocco, what are you doing?" Keira asked.

"Did you find that boy you kept talking about?" He asked.

Keira blushed.

"I think you could kiss him by the end of the day!" Rocco exclaimed.

"You have no idea what they they've been doing today." Kyle mumbled, muffled by Connor's hand.

Rocco then left for his own table, after Connor and Keira were done eating, they were excused for the remainder of the lunch period. They went back to the empty classroom and she kissed him, he responded with passion, he then unclasped the center of her dress and moved his hands around her exposed chest a little, earning a mewl of pleasure from her. She then moved her hips a little, causing him to mewl, he then rubbed her chest with his fingers, causing her to moan softly into his chest, trying to be quiet as possible. They then continued rubbing her breasts and moving her hips until she felt the pressure like never before.

"Don't...Move..." Keira exclaimed, "I...Can't... Move!"

She got off of him and then slipped down her undergarments a little and the pressure released, causing something to land on the floor. They then wiped it up. He then calmed down from the pleasure. They then got dressed and went to class, since they have all their classes together. This class is another study hall so Keira just sat on his lap and moved her hips, causing him to mewl into her chest. She then kissed his head, giggled, and then continued moving her hips. He then placed his hands on her hips, she then stopped. The teacher didn't notice and then the bell rang. They went off to their next class, Types, advantages, and disadvantages. The teacher then noticed Keira and his eyes widened.

"Uncle Clawitzer?" Keira asked.

"Keira!!" Mr. Clawitzer exclaimed, "so you found Connor?"

Keira blushed and Connor looked up at Mr. Clawitzer, shaking.

"It's Ok, don't worry about a thing!" Mr Clawitzer exclaimed.

Connor was then relieved and they took two seats next to each other. The rest of the class then noticed something glowing on their necks.

Then a necklace appeared on each of them with a glowing red half heart.

"Holy Magikarp!" A kid yelled.

"What?" An orange haired boy asked.

"Garrett, it was a phrase." Connor whispered.

"True love's necklace, only ten sets were made by Arceus itself, and to actually see one of the sets is extremely rare," A pink haired girl noted.

"You don't have to be a smart Alec, Ariana," a black haired boy commented.

"That proves everything!" Another boy yelled.

"Connor, I have loved you since the day we met back up..." Keira said.

"I have felt the same since the day you left," Connor said nervously, "will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!! A thousand times Yes!!!" Keira exclaimed and then kissed him, he responded and they then broke apart, blushing furiously since there were twenty-five pairs of eyes looking at them with twenty-five dropped jaws.

"What?" Keira asked.

"You two just confessed in front of twenty-five people!" Ariana exclaimed teasingly.

They blushed and then sat down in their seats for class to start. They teacher lectured on the Fire type for the class. The bell rang and they went off to Training class. They then saw Hayden, who was glaring at Keira, and a boy with white hair, red eyes and a blue birthmark on his forehead. Then a boy with off-white hair and light blue eyes appeared, walking over to Keira.

"Say, you're hot, you can call me your boyfriend!" He said seductively, but stopped when a shadow loomed over him. He then saw Connor about ready to use Outrage on him.

"Back off!!!" Connor yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Quentin mocked, "I'm pretty sure she's single."

"I'm taken." Keira responded, "I knew him since kindergarten, loved him since fifth grade, and am now dating him!"

She then pulled him into a passionate kiss, he kissed back and then broke apart. Quentin then charged up something white.

"AURA SPHERE!!!" Hayden yelled.

The white haired boy then fired a dark pulse to interrupt Quentin, but it failed, and the Aura sphere hit Keira, just about knocking her out

"KEIRA!!" Connor yelled.

"Heal Pulse." Keira whispered, healing herself to a bit.

She still looked hurt but a small blue haired girl came over and yelled, "Refresh!"

She then restored Keira back to health.

"Thanks," Keira whispered, "What's your name?"

"Carly, a freshman," the blue haired girl whispered.

They then took their seats and the teacher then assigned partners.

Group one: Connor and Keira

Group two: Ezra and Hayden

Group three: Quentin and Garrett

Group four: Carly and Edward

The teacher announced that group one will face group two.

Connor and Keira stood on one side of the battlefied and Hayden, who has pink hair and black eyes, wearing a pink dress with a white skirt and shoulders, and pink shoes. They then recognize Ezra as the boy that tried to save Keira.

"Hayden will start!" The teacher announced, "in this class we are working on moves and dodging them. Today we are working on status moves and then an all out attack."

"Work Up!" Hayden yelled.

She felt a stat boost.

"Swords Dance!" Ezra yelled.

A sword danced in front of him and then he felt stronger than usual.

"Geomancy!" Keira yelled.

She then charged up energy for the next turn.

Connor then made a scary face at them, startling them.

"What was that?" Carly asked.

"Scary face, which scared them, slowing those two down." Edward explained, he had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a hood with two black stripes, a red shirt with black threads throughout, a black cloak with red on the inside, black pants and shoes.

"Work Up!" Hayden yelled, gaining another stat boost.

"Swords Dance!" Ezra yelled.

Swords danced around him again.

Keira's Geomancy kicked in, and then Connor used Swagger on Ezra.

"Connor!" Keira yelled, "His Attack is maxed out!"

"Look!" Connor yelled.

Ezra was confused by the Swagger and tried to use Superpower, but he couldn't separate friend from foe, and threw the rock that was picked up at Hayden, who was too startled to do anything and got hit by it, knocking her out for the second time that day.

"Woah, this training session is over!" the teacher yelled.

The four of them went back to their seats after Keira used Heal Pulse, twice, to get her moving again. The other two groups came down and started their training lesson.

"Carly looks very scared," Keira noted.

"But Garrett's there." Hayden explained, "you see, I'm Carly's adopted sister, and she will stutter and blush in 3..2..1.."

"H-hh-hi, Garrett!" Carly exclaimed, blushing.

"Aww!" Keira exclaimed.

"Hey," Garrett cooly said.

"Stop flirting and battle!" Ezra yelled.

"Ezra!" Hayden and Keira yelled.

Keira and Hayden unleashed their strongest attacks on Ezra, sending him through the wall and into Nurse Chansey's office with a severe headache. The four on the battlefield then started the training, Garrett used splash, it did nothing. Carly then used Attract on Garrett, it worked and Garrett started blushing furiously around Carly. Quentin then used Swagger on Edward, raising his attack but he is now confused. Edward tried to use Laser Focus, but punched himself in the face in his confusion. Garrett tried to use Flail, but Carly's Attract caused him to hug her instead of using Flail. Carly would attack, but the guy she loves is hugging her.

"Carly!" Edward yelled.

Carly then passed out, causing the teacher to step in.

"This training session is over!" the teacher yelled

The bell rang and they went to their last class, How Evolution works. Everyone took a seat, Keira sitting in Connor's lap, since no seats were available. Connor then saw Randall talking to Kyla, and then Peter walked over.

"Uh-oh!" a girl whispered.

"Hi, I was wondering if you want to join my group?" Peter asked.

"No, you probably want something that someone can only take once, I have a feeling that I know what it is!" Kyla yelled.

"You made a huge mistake!" Peter yelled and then tried to use Scald on Kyla, only for that to be met with an Ice Beam.

"You should really walk away now." One of Peter's friends warned.

Kyla ran off crying and Randall tried to follow, but only to get stopped by Katie.

"I'm going to find Kyla, you deal with Peter!" Katie yelled.

"You made the Mistake now!" Randall yelled and drew two black blades, heading towards Peter.

"What was that?" Carly asked and blinked, who woke up from the ordeal with Garrett.

Garrett was looking around and Peter fired a Hyper Beam. It somehow veered off course, heading straight towards Carly.

"Someone Help Me!" Carly screamed.

Just as the Hyper Beam got a foot from Carly, Garrett jump in front of it and blocked it, glowing blue.

"Garrett!!" Carly screamed.

When the attack died down, Garrett was seen to be completely fine, and now has blue hair, red eyes, the orange parts of his clothes are now blue, and the white parts are now off-white.

"I'm back!" Garrett yelled, "Don't you dare hurt Carly!"

Garrett started glowing red, he punched Peter once and the sheer force of the punch knocked him out.

"That was Outrage!" Brendan and about fifteen others yelled.

Garrett calmed down and Carly walked up to him.

"H-hh-i G-gggg-garrett!" Carly exclaimed while blushing brighter than Mr. Gyarados, calmed her nerves, "I want to tell you something."

"Me too," Garrett said, "When I stepped in the way of that Hyper Beam, I was thinking of you, and it is safe to say that I know I love you! Hopefully you lo..."

That was all he could get out of his mouth before Carly's lips slammed into his. Garrett's eyes widened momentarily and then closed, allowing them to continue. It was a solid fifteen minutes and two shirts later that Carly started to glow blue. She then grew a little overall, and her clothes were now more white than blue.

"Whoa!" A boy exclaimed, "She's starting to become hot!"

Ezra walked up to the kid and had a long talk with him. Carly and Garrett then broke apart with Carly dragging Garrett into the closet. They then continued their make out session, sometimes the rest of the class hearing loud moans from the closet. Forty minutes later, the teacher walked in, as the teacher finished attendance, he asked three questions.

"Why are Randall, Kyla, and Katie missing?" the teacher, Mr Crawdaunt asked, "Why is Peter knocked out, spread out on my desk, and why do I hear loud moans in my closet?"

"Peter yelled at Kyla and she ran off, Randall tried to fight for her until Peter's Hyper Beam veered off course, about to plow through Carly like she wasn't there, when Garrett jumped in front of it without flinching, took it, grew into a Gyarados, learned Outrage, knocking out Peter with a single punch, Carly then kissed him, causing her to grow into a Marill, and they have been doing it in your closet ever since." Ezra explained.

"Thank you Ezra, and Brendan, can you take Peter to Nurse Chansey, ok?" Mr Crawdaunt asked.

"Ok," Brendan said as he picked up Peter and took him to the Nurse's office.

Katie and Randall ran back into the room, Randall carrying Kyla and Katie launching Ice Beams at a couple other students.

"Oh my, is Kyla ok?" A black haired girl asked.

"She's been knocked out, but the nurse's office is full, she told me to find Keira." Randall responded.

"Heal Pulse!" Keira yelled.

A small pulse appeared on Kyla, healing her minor injuries and waking her up.

"Thank you, Randall." she said and kissed Randall's cheek.

Randall froze, wide-eyed from her kiss. She was about to kiss him again when Carly and Garrett burst out of the closet, panting, with their shirts off, Carly's bra off and Garrett's hands on her breasts, covering them from anyone else's view. She then got her shirt back on, allowing Garrett's hands to come off. She took his hand and right then, the bell rang. Everyone left to go to their homes.

At Connor, Katie, and Brendan's house, Katie was sitting on her bed when she got a text from Edward.

Edward: I was wondering if you could come with me to the start of the year Festivities?

Katie: Yes!!!!

Katie then got dressed, wearing a dress that is white with a blue chest and back. It was very revealing and the skirt reached mid-thigh.

As for Brendan, he was texting his girlfriend Hayley, who goes to another school. She said that she can come with him.

Around to Connor, He was trying to get dressed but Keira kept kissing him. He finally got his shirt on and she then got dressed. She walked out wearing a short black skirt and a blue shirt, very revealing and exposed her midsection.

At Carly's house, she was in between making out with Garrett and getting dressed. She had on a long white skirt, and a blue shirt that had one button on the bottom and was cut in an octagon shape, exposing about two fifths of her total chest. Garrett was wear a long sleeve blue collared shirt and tan pants. Garrett then got a text from Connor.

Connor: Hey Everyone, when are you coming to my house to go to the festivities?

Kara: Kyle and I will be there along with Tara and Martin in five minutes.

Garrett: We'll be there in about ten minutes.

Tara: Garrett, what are you not telling us?

Garrett: Carly and I got together!

Kara: Just that? I'm pretty sure I heard that you screwed Carly in Mr. Crawdaunt's closet during last period.

Garrett: Yes we did it in Mr. Crawdaunt's closet.

Brendan: Congratulations to you two!

Hayley: Hey Brendan, I'll be there in a minute.

Brendan: Got to go, Girlfriend's coming.

Brendan then walked to the door and opened it. There stood Hayley, she wore a light grey front, blue backed dress that revealed most of her cleavage a red cardigan. Brendan blushed and then kissed her. She kissed back and they continued until Keira walked over to check up on Brendan. Everyone else arrived at their house and Katie helped the girls with their makeup and the guys talked to Garrett about how evolutionary growth worked. The girls came down and took the hand of their boyfriend or date, in Katie's case.

Twenty-five minutes later, everyone had arrived back at the school by bus since they were at Connor, Katie and Brendan's house. The twelve of them got off the bus, Carly, Garrett, Connor and Keira headed towards the game booths while Brendan, Hayley, Kara, and Kyle went to eat, and Tara, Martin, Edward and Katie went off in search of Mr. Snorlax.

With Connor's group, Keira and Connor, along with Carly and Garrett, were walking around and found a game.

"Hello, Welcome to The fishing spot, where one can win a nice prize if you fish either one of the four green cards, three blue cards, two silver cards or the red card." The attendant explained, "If you win a green card, you can pick a prize from shelf one, and the rarer the card, the higher the shelf you can pick from, and if you pull the red card, you can choose a prize from any shelf."

As he said that, Keira noticed a gold ring with a piece of water stone in the center on the top shelf, Connor saw it and he was set.

"Ok, I'll go!" Connor exclaimed.

"Ok, choose your card!" the attendant exclaimed.

Connor pulled up a card and his eyes widened.

"Show me the card." the attendant said.

Connor showed him the card and his eyes widened.

"We have a Champion!" The attendant exclaimed, "A Champion is someone who pulled the red card on their first try, so you get to pick two prizes and your name will be engraved onto the plaque next to Mrs. Gardevoir's classroom."

"First prize, the ring with the water stone in the center!" Connor yelled.

The attendant took the ring off the shelf and handed it to Connor.

"Keira, will you marry me sometime later?" Connor asked.

"Yes!!!! A thousand times, Yes!!!!" Keira exclaimed.

Connor then slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Keira then kissed him and held it. They broke apart when he realized that he still had one more prize to select.

"Second prize, Garrett you select this one, I don't need it." Connor announced.

"The blue necklace on the third shelf!" Garrett announced, and then whispered, "Thank you, Connor."

"No problem." Connor responded.

He then took the necklace and box off the shelf and handed it to Garrett, who put it on Carly's neck.

"Thanks." Carly whispered seductively.

She then kissed Garrett and then got a text.

Tara: Our table's ready

All of the others got this text and walked to the cafeteria, where their table was. Tara noticed Keira's ring and asked, "Did he propose?"

"Not exactly!" Keira yelled defensively, "It's actually a promise ring."

"Awwwwwww!" All five other girls cooed.

After that they ate and an announcement was made over the P.A.

"Students, the school wide scavenger hunt will start in one hour, your team of twelve will need to be in the principal's office in half an hour to prepare your team."

Half an hour later, everyone was in the principal's office listening to his instructions and the the Team numbering.

They are Team Four, Randall is on team six, and Peter is on team seven.

"All teams Go!" Mr Gyarados announced.

"Ok, our first clue is 'when one has a free period and wants to spar with someone, where do they go?'" Garrett said.

"The lawn!" Keira exclaimed.

The group ran off to the lawn. On their way their Keira tripped and hurt her ankle.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked with concern.

Keira then put his hand on her breast, allowing him to feel her heartbeat. She then used Heal Pulse, which healed the damage but not the pain.

"Can you carry me, I can still feel the pain." Keira asked.

Connor then picked her up and carried her bridal style. As Connor picked up Keira, Carly had climbed onto Garrett's back. Keira blushed and they kept running towards the flag on the lawn. Tara got the clue on the flag and read it aloud.

"Where the Balls are held and the battles too."

"The Gym!" Carly exclaimed from Garrett's back.

The ran off to the gym and found the clue on the ceiling.

"How are we going to...!" Tara asked when Kyle used Thief to get the clue and read it aloud.

"Where the marching band plays and the varsity battles happen."

"The stadium!" Kara exclaimed.

They ran off to the stadium and found a clue in the middle, guarded by Nora.

"I, Garrett Flopper, will challenge you to a duel!" Garrett proclaimed.

"Don't die," Carly said and then kissed his cheek.

Nora tried to use X-Scissor, but Garrett used Outrage and sent her flying into the stands.

"I surrender!" Nora yelled waving a white flag.

Carly hopped on Garrett's back, getting off when he challenged Nora, and they retrieved the clue, Carly read it aloud.

"The mascot's den is where your new clue is dancing."

"The kitten's den!" Keira exclaimed.

They ran to the lounge and found a clue on the air vent, Kyle got it down and had Katie read it.

"I'm where you can get lunch, so grab a snack and check in!"

"The cafeteria!" Hayley exclaimed.

They ran to the cafeteria and were the first ones there.

"This is the halfway point of your journey around campus, and you are the first team to arrive, since you arrived first, you are exempt from the mid hunt challenge." A teacher announced to them, "Here's your next clue."

The clue read, "Where the paths between dirt and stone collide."

"The School's Amphitheatre!" Keira exclaimed from Connor's back.

They then ran to the amphitheatre and found a clue in the middle of the stage. Keira read thia one aloud from Connor's back.

"This is location 8, go back to location 4 but this time look around the locker room. Warning, there may or may not be an ambush."

They ran to the stadium's locker room, and found a clue in the middle of the room. Kyle used Thief to make sure no one was ambushing them. He then used Thief on Kara to get her out of range of a possible trap. Tara then read the clue aloud.

"Go to the giant tree in the center of the senior courtyard and look up. A flyer will need to get the clue."

They ran to the giant tree in the courtyard, Connor set Keira down, flew up to grab the clue, flew back down, got a sleepy Keira onto his back, and read the clue.

"The second to last location is where a giant school founder stands."

"The statue of Gregory P. Flygon!" Carly exclaimed from Garrett's back.

They ran to the statue, Keira fell asleep on Connor's back on their way there. They then looked under the statue and found their last clue, reading it aloud.

"I am the place you started your day in, walk up to the stage, lay down your clues and take your seats."

"Auditorium!" Edward exclaimed.

"Awwwwwww!" Katie cooed at the sight of Connor and Keira, along with Carly and Garrett.

Both girls had fallen asleep on their boyfriends' backs, heads on their shoulders, snoozing away. The group arrived in the Auditorium, set down their clues on the table along with the Midway ribbon they received at the cafeteria and sat down. They waited for the other teams. Everyone got back and they gave out the awards.

After that Connor, Katie, Brendan, Hayley, and Keira all walked back to Connor, Katie and Brendan's house, however Keira was still asleep on Connor's back. Katie knocked and their mother answered the door. They walked in, Katie took a seat on the couch, along with Hayley and Brendan, who started making out in front of her. As for Connor and Keira, Connor set Keira in Connor's bed and was about to go back down when he heard Keira.

"Connor, could you stay with me for tonight?" Keira asked groggily.

"Sure I will." Connor responded.

Keira took off her shirt and bra, rendering herself half naked, Connor took off his shirt and laid down next to her. She then dragged his hands to her chest and nodded. He moved his thumbs on the indicated area, causing her to mewl into his chest. Katie went upstairs to get away from her brother and his girlfriend doing it on the couch.

Carly and Garrett were walking home when two guys in brown with a yellow ring in the middle appeared. Garrett used Outrage and knocked the one out of the area, the other grabbed his leg, then Carly glowed blue, picked up a rock and threw it at the other guy, knocking him out.

"Carly, I'm hurt badly, I may not make it."

"Garrett!!!" Carly screamed.

"Hey, I just passed by and heard the scream, called the Chansey Base, and they are bringing along medical supplies to help him." a familiar girl said.

"Kyla!" Carly exclaimed.

The medical team arrived to treat injuries on Carly and Garrett. They placed Garrett on a stretcher and into the ambulance, racing to the hospital.

Carly got driven to the hospital, crying all the way there.

Carly: Hey everyone, Kyla here, I have Carly's phone since she's crying, Garrett's in the hospital!

Edward was up finishing his homework when he got the text.

Edward: I'll text Martin, Kara and Tara, and let them know.

Connor woke up along with Keira when his phone went off. He read the text and woke up his siblings and Hayley.

Connor: Brendan, Hayley, Katie, Keira and I are on our way, Brendan is having a hard time with getting everyone on the bus.

They arrived at the hospital waiting room and found that Carly cried herself to sleep. Kyla walked over and told them everything.


	2. Chapter Two

**Carly: *crying*** **Buzzyboy1** **: What's going on?**

 **Carly: Garrett's in the hospital after trying to save me from a couple of guys.**

 **Keira** **: Don't worry, he'll pull through.** **Hayden: I know it's tough.**

 **Hayley** **I understand how you feel, the fifth day after Brendan and I got together, he was sent to the hospital with severe injuries.**

 **Buzzyboy1** **: Guess the species that Hayley is supposed to be, if so you will be noted in the next chapter! Disclaimer!**

 **Henry** **: Check Chapter One for it!**

 **Buzzyboy1: A lot of pairings, Connor x Keira, Edward x Katie, and a bit of Connor x Katie.**

As Connor and Keira got home from the hospital, they realized that they have to get ready for school. Keira hopped into the shower while Connor got breakfast ready. After that, Keira got dressed into her usual outfit along and went downstairs to eat. Katie then hopped into the shower. While Keira was eating breakfast, a text came up on her phone.

Carly: Tell Mr. Crawdaunt that Garrett and I will not be in class today, since Garrett is in the hospital, and can you get our homework, if any?

Keira: Sure, I will tell him.

Carly: Perfect!!

Keira finished up her breakfast and gave Connor a kiss on the cheek, heading out to the bus stop with him. Brendan had gotten there five minutes beforehand and Katie ran to get there. The four of them caught the bus and sat down, Keira next to Connor. Someone boarded the bus and took one look at Keira, walking up to her.

"Hey, I'm Peter and I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" Peter asked, trying to flirt with her.

"I wouldn't try that!" Connor yelled.

"I'm sorry Peter, I am going with someone else." Keira answered.

"Ok, I will see if I can find someone else to go with me." Peter said sadly.

Keira then hugged Connor, knowing how angry he was. The bus then arrived at the school. They got off and Peter tried to use Captivate on Keira. Connor gave him one look and Peter then fired an Ice Beam, only for it to be met with a

couple of Ice Beams.

"Randall, Henry!" Connor exclaimed.

"We'll handle Peter," Henry said.

"We need to go find Kara and Tara, they are having some difficulty with Peter's twin sisters." Randall explained.

Connor, Keira and Randall ran off to find Kara and Tara. As they found them, Tara was fighting both twins at once and Kara was hurt. Tara then used Fusion Bolt on them both, sending them straight into the nurse's office from not a traditional entrance. They fell through the ceiling and landed on the beds with headaches from being hit by a signature move. Everyone headed to homeroom and sat down for attendance.

"Carly Sherman?" the teacher asked.

"By the way, Neither Carly or Garrett are here today, Garrett is in the hospital with injuries and needs rest before the second day of festivities." Keira responded, "He should recover by then."

The bell rang and they went to the Auditorium for Day two's activities.

"Hello students," Mrs Slowking announced, "Today's activity is a giant game of go fish!"

The decks have been calculated by Ariana and before we start, There are two new students, Tyrone and Theresa!"

A young man with white hair with hazel eyes walked up along with a young girl with the same hair and eyes. They sat down next to Connor and Keira to join in a twelve player game.

"Edward, do you have any two's?" (Katie)

"Go Fish!" (Edward)

"Katie, do you have any two's?" (Tyrone)

"Aww Cookies!" (Katie) as she handed over a two.

"Connor, do you have any sevens?" (Tyrone)

"Go Fish!" (Connor)

That continued for about fourty-five minutes until Tyrone and Connor were declared the winners at their table, and the other ten winners at the other tables were declared.

"The twelve winners will have a winner's circle game at lunch!" Mrs. Slowking announced, "Until then, prepare yourselves!"

"The twelve winners were, Randall, Nicole, Josie, Connor, Peter, Johannes, Nora, Carolyn, Ariana, Tyrone, Wesley, and Sylvia." Mr. Gyarados announced, "Those twelve students are the ones playing the winnr's circle game! Now head to your classes!"

Everyone left the auditorium, Connor and Keira went to their class and found a sign that says the teacher is out today, Mr. Snorlax will be covering the class. They went to Mr. Snorlax's class only to find a man that they seen as a statue with Mr Snorlax.

"Hello, everyone, this is Mr. Gregory P. Flygon, and he is your substitute battle instructor." Mr. Snorlax explained.

"We'll head down to the gym now." Mr. Flygon said.

They headed to the gym and set up teams. Mr. Flygon had determined that the teams were in good shape. He had Connor's team battle team two this time.

Connor, Keira and Kyle were one the battlefield ready to battle when the team consisting of Henry, Josie, and Johannes walked out onto the battlefield.

"Alright teams, get ready, Go!" Mr. Flygon exclaimed.

"Ice Beam!" Henry yelled.

A light blue beam came flying at Connor when Keira used Moonblast to counter.

"Shadow Ball!" Kyle yelled.

A black ball went flying towards Henry when a purple dragon shape shot it out of the way.

"Outrage!" Connor yelled.

Connor's eyes glowed red and started punching and kicking Josie, who retaliated with her own Outrage, hurting them both, Keira used Heal Pulse on him while Josie used Aqua Ring. They both somewhat recovered. Kyle then used Shadow Ball to KO Henry, Josie then, still under the effects of Outrage, pummeled him into the floor, KOing him. After that, she launched a pink crescent at Connor, Keira jumped in the way, taking it without hurting her at all.

"What!?" Connor and Josie yelled.

"The move was Spacial Rend, the signature move of Palkia." Mr. Flygon explained, "And Keira is a Xerneas, so as a fairy type, she is immune to it!"

"Aww Handstands!" Josie yelled.

Keira formed another Moonblast and fired it at Josie, who was too startled to do anything, got knocked out by it. Johannes then used Metal Claw on Keira, hurting her badly.

"Keira!!" Connor yelled.

Connor then fired a purple dragon shape at Johannes, sending him flying into the wall and KOing him.

"Well, this was quick, Team one is the winner!" Mr. Flygon announced.

The bell rang and Keira's leg was hit by the Metal Claw, so she limped as she used Heal Pulse to try to get it to recover. They got to History class without any problems, and Tyrone was in the class, along with Brendan and Katie.

"Where's Carly?" Susan asked.

"She is emotionally drained, and needs to recover from an incident that left Garrett Hospitalized." Katie explained.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed.

"Mrs Granbull, Carly is at the hospital, recovering emotionally from an attack on her and Garrett last night." Brendan explained.

"I'll be sending the home for Carly with who?" Mrs Granbull asked.

"Katie." Brendan answered.

"Ok." Mrs Granbull said as she started class.

They went over several things and she stated that there is a test on next Thursday. The bell rang, Connor and Keira went to their empty classroom with Kyle to prepare for the winner's circle game. Keira shuffled the cards and dealt five to each of them.

"Keira, do have any sevens?" Kyle asked.

"Go fish!" Keira answered.

Kyle drew a four, took a card out of his hand and said,"Pair of fours!"

"Kyle, do you have any sevens?" Connor asked.

"What!!" Kyle yelled as he handed Connor a seven.

"Keira, do you have any Queens?" Connor asked.

Keira handed him a queen and he placed both pairs on the desk.

"Kyle do you haveany tens?" Connor asked.

Kyle made a casting gesture and Connor fished an Ace.

"Connor, do you have any threes?" Keira asked cutely.

"Go fish!" Connor answered.

Keira fished a ten.

"Keira do you have any tens?" Connor asked.

Keira kissed his cheek and handed him the ten she just fished.

Meanwhile, over at the hospital, Carly and Garrett were talking until the doctor came in.

"Garrett, you're released from the hospital, but you will need to put this boot on your right foot." the doctor said.

Garrett put on the boot and then the two left the hospital and went to school.

Back at Kyle, Connor and Keira's free period, they finished a game of go fish with Connor winning twenty to Kyle's five and Keira's one pair. As Carly and Garrett walked into the school, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone went to the cafeteria, Keira sat with Carly and Garrett and Connor got his lunch and went over to the go fish table. Everyone ate their lunch while the game was going on. At the end of lunch, thd results were announced.

"In sixth place with 7 pairs, is Ariana!"

"In fifth place with 9 pairs, is Nora!"

"In fourth place with 11 pairs, is Tyrone!"

"In third place with 35 pairs, is Josie!"

"In second place with 54 pairs, is Peter!"

"Connor got creamed, didn't he?" Keira muttered.

"And The Winner, with Fifty-five pairs, is... Connor!"

Keira looked up when she heard, tears forming, and as Connor went up to claim his award, Keira kissed him right on the lips, he kissed back and then they broke apart, allowing Connor to retrieve the award. He looked at it and pocketed it, it was a hall pass valid for three classes. Keira then took his hand and the bell rang, sending them off to study hall, which was just them, and the teacher went home sick, so they decided to just make out in the corner, Kyle keeping an eye on them in case they tried to go too far. After about fifteen minutes, they stopped, sensing someone dangerous coming.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked.

"I want to talk with Keira." Peter answered.

Peter then walked over towards Keira, but Connor was charging a Thunder to try and stop him.

"I was wondering why you rejected me for homecoming?" Peter asked.

"Sorry about that, but I'm dating someone else." Keira explained.

A spark may or may not have hit him, Connor revealing his location. He looked tense, so she placed his hands on her chest, allowing him to gently rub her breasts with his thumbs, causing her to mewl, and him to calm down. Then after that the bell rang. They went to Mr. Clawitzer's class. Mr Clawitzer then started the lecture on disadvantages of Fire, ground and rock types. After a while, during the ground type part of the lecture, the bell rang. They then went to their next class, and prepared for training. That class was a free period since Garrett was injured and couldn't do anything. The known couples in the class just decided to make out in a couple of the corners, while the others dealt with Ezra and Hayden, preventing them from getting into a fight. The bell rang and they went to their final class. Mr. Crawdaunt started the lecture on the concept of Evolutionary Growth itself. He got a little bit in before the bell rang. The students went home to prepare for tonight's school activity. Connor, Keira, Katie, Brendan, and Edward all took the bus to Connor, Katie and Brendan's house.

Katie went into her bedroom and got undressed. She walked over to the shower and got in. While she was in there, she heard loud moans coming from Connor's room. She then got out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her waist and marched into her room, where Edward was waiting. Katie blushed furiously, and so did Edward, since they realized that Katie is essentially naked. Edward then walked over to Katie and whispered, "You're beautiful."

Katie kissed him right then and there, he kissed back.

While Connor and Keira were making out, they heard louder moans from Katie's bedroom. Connor went to investigate and found Katie and Edward doing it on her bed.

"What in the Flying Distortion World is going on in here!!!?" Connor yelled at them.

"I love your sister Katie a lot," Edward explained, "and I kissed her after I accidentally saw her naked, and she was hot! And here we are now!"

"And I love Edward as much as he loves me, so don't worry about us, this has been building up for the last three years." Katie explained, "And don't worry, we were being very careful."

"What in the Flying Mr. Snorlaxes is going on here!?" Brendan yelled.

"I just caught these two in the middle of doing what you and Hayley do when you two are alone!" Connor yelled.

"I need an explanation from both of you as to how this happened!" Brendan yelled.

"As I told Connor, I accidentally walked in on Katie, she noticed and dropped the towel, I kissed her, she kissed back, and this is how we got..." Edward explained but was cut off.

"Edward!" Katie moaned.

"to our current position, I love her a lot." Edward explained.

"And I love him as much as he loves me and the last three years of teasing and flirting led us to this moment." Katie explained.

"Ok, you can continue doing this, but on one condition, you two should confess now!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Ok, Edward I..." She tried to get out but was cut off.

She then got out of Edward's lap, got her skirt and undergarments on, sat down on the bed and started her confession.

"Edward, in kindergarten, I had this crush on you, it has only grown from there, around freshman year, we noticed indirectly, and started our teasing and flirting, after that it led to today's events. Edward, I have always loved you!" Katie confessed.

"I feel the same way!" Edward confessed and was about to continue when Katie cut him off with her lips, they then started making out. After a while they stopped. She then dragged his hands up to her breasts.

"Go ahead, do whatever you want." Katie whispered seductively.

Edward just kept his hands on them, rubbing them gently as needed. She moaned softly as he continued his actions. They then were interrupted by the alarm clock. Katie then put on a shirt, and Edward got dressed. Connor and Keira were waiting as Brendan and Hayley were still making out like crazy on the couch. Connor tried to wave a hand in front of them, but it didn't work, so he poked her breast once to snap them out of overdrive.

"Sorry about that," Hayley said, blushing from embarrassment, "That's the way I told you to get us to stop."

The six of them then caught a bus to the school for the school. They then got off the bus and found their seats. It then started to rain.

"Hello everyone, Welcome to the second night of the start of year festivities, and tonight's activity is your choice." Mr. Snorlax announced.

"We'll play truth or dare!" Kara exclaimed.

"Ok!" everyone else agreed.

"Kara will go first, and you can dare anything." Kyle explained.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Kara asked.

"Dare!" Katie exclaimed.

"I dare you to remove your bra, and flash your breasts at either Connor or Brendan!" Kara exclaimed.

Katie removed her bra, placing it in her bag, and lifted up her shirt in front of Connor, whose eyes widened. She then put his hands on them, whispering, "You can touch them any time."

She then removed his hands and pulled down her shirt, since each group of eight went into their own classroom.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare," Connor answered.

"I dare you to choose one other person in this room, they remove all the clothes on their upper body, and you can't pick Keira."

"Kara."

Kara removed her shirt and bra, leaving her breasts exposed. She doesn't mind it since they are all very close and neither does Katie.

"Kara, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kara said.

"If you were to be screwed by one of the guys, who would it be." Connor asked.

"Brendan." Kara answered, "Hayley, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hayley exclaimed.

"I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with... Brendan!" Kara exclaimed.

The two went into the closet, while every guy except Connor was drooling over Kara. Brendan and Hayley walked back out of the closet.

"I ask one question," Hayley asked, "When did you guys move in together?"

"After ninth grade, all of our parents died, but My parents left me the house fully paid off, and enough money for until I get married." Katie explained, "Since none of them had any other living family, they moved in to keep me company. We are so close that we can walk around the house half naked and not have to worry about anything happening."

"Oh!" Hayley exclaimed, realizing what went on between Connor and Katie, "And Connor and I's Bond has extended to the point that we could be considered friends with benefits, and when we got together, Edward and I, we made a deal that we could do anything to the other when we were in the house."

"That makes a lot of sense," Kara noted, "so you're not siblings?"

"We are not." Katie explained.

"Ok," Kara responded.

The game continued until it was time to leave, Katie's bra got destroyed and her shirt blew away, so she walked in front of Edward with his hands on her breasts. Keira somehow had all her clothes stolen during a dare, so she had to get Connor's coat and wear it home. Edward then dropped them off, Kara and Tara stayed over. since due to a surprise storm, school was cancelled for the next day. They then continued the truth or dare game.

"Dares are no dares that make two people do it, and any mature dares between Kara and Tara, since they are actual siblings." Keira explained.

"Ok." Everyone else agreed.

"So, Katie truth or dare?" Keira asked.

"Dare." Katie said.

"I dare you to remove two articles of clothing." Keira responded.

Katie removed her shirt and pants and sat back down.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Dare." Connor responded.

"I dare you to touch Keira's breast under her shirt." Katie said, "while touching mine."

Connor slipped his right hand under Keira's shirt and moved it to her right breast, rubbing it with his thumb, and onto Katie's left breast, rubbing it with his thumb, both girls mewled and then went back to their spots.

"Kara, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kara exclaimed.

"We will continue the game tomorrow morning" Katie said, "Now we'll blindfold Connor and he gets to touch us, but he is blind."

Connor was blindfolded and then walked over to someone, he touched something round, small, and soft. Kara giggled.

"Your hand is on one of our breasts, but whose?" Katie asked.

"Kara?" Connor guessed.

"Correct," Kara said blushing.

Connor removed the blindfold and the girls sat down. They then play a game.

"Here's how this works, every time you lose a round, lose an article of clothing, when you are down to your actual underwear, you are out!" Katie explained, redressed.

"Ok!" Everyone said since Brendan went to his girlfriend's for the night.

They continued until Tara won with her pants still on.

Then the twins went to sleep.

"Connor, can I sleep with you tonight?" Keira whispered seductively.

"Sure." Connor said.

The two of them went to bed in Connor's bed, Keira laying spread out over Connor.

Around three hours later, Katie woke up from a nightmare and she crawled into Connor's bed, cuddling with him.

The next morning, Connor woke up to the girls up against his sides, sleeping. He then got up, leaving the girls asleep, sitting at the table while Brendan was making breakfast, when Keira woke up and sat next to Connor, kissed him on the cheek and sat down on his lap. Katie then walked downstairs and got some breakfast. Kara and Tara then got up, got dressed and sat down next to Katie.

They then spent the day playing games with each other.


	3. Chapter Three: Capture the Flag

**Buzzyboy1: This is a more serious chapter that the others, more towards the end.**

 **Garrett** **: Hey, when does Mike evolve?**

 **Buzzyboy1: Later this chapter!**

 **Carly: *starts making out with Garrett***

 **Buzzyboy1: I was going to ask Garrett to do the disclaimer, but he is too busy with Carly to help.**

 **Edward:** **I'll go, Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokemon!**

The next morning, Connor, Katie, and Brendan got up and caught the bus. While they were on the bus, Randall's friend Sheldon noticed a girl board the bus. She had black hair and purple eyes, she wore a gold bikini top and long skirt with gold flats and had two swords in sheaths on her belt.

"Hey Katherine," Sheldon said, "How are you doing?"

Katherine sat next to Sheldon and looked out on guard. She then saw Peter and scowled at him, he, unfortunately for her, noticed.

"Katherine, why are you here?" Peter asked, "I thought you were in the hospital."

"I'm recovered from the injuries you inflicted on me when we dated." Katherine yelled.

"Oh," Peter groaned, "Don't mess with me!"

Peter then tried to use Ice Beam on Katherine, who dodged, she then used Sacred Sword to try to knock him out, but he dodged that, nearly hitting Kyla by accident.

"I'm so sorry!" Katherine exclaimed.

"No problems!" Kyla exclaimed.

Katherine then used Fury Cutter, hitting Peter, hurting him a little. He then used Hyper Beam, which blasted Katherine, chipped part of her armor, exposing her left breast.

"You are very vile, Peter!" Katherine yelled as she used Fury Cutter again, knocking out Peter as the bus stopped.

She then pulled out her hoodie and put it on. She then walked up to Sheldon. He was speechless.

Everyone then went to the auditorium to find out today's activity.

"Hello, the activity for today is a six school capture the flag, which will start around four and will end around eleven. The objective is to get all five of the other schools' flags, the playing field is anywhere within the six school area, and teachers will be around the battlefield to make sure that people are not in your way, along with removal of seriously injured players." Mrs. Slowking announced, "The Forrest E Steelix High School, Carter F Darmanitan High School, Gerald S Tauros High school, Sherman Shuckle High School, and the John S Gogoat High School will be preparing, so Battle and Training classes will be teaching strategic defense points of the school."

"As for us, We will be watching, we have won the last three in a row, and our legends will be excused from class to help with strategies for today's activity." Mr Gyarados announced, "Everyone else will be getting a lecture on the event and how it applies to their class."

Everyone went to class but, Connor, Keira, Brendan, Katie, Edward, Rocco, Quentin, Josie, Kara, Tara, Tyrone, and Theresa. **(Rayquaza, Xerneas, Groudon, Kyogre, Yveltal, Keldeo, Mewtwo, Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom, Latios, and Latias.)**

As those twelve went to the gym, they were split into two groups, one before lunch will be assigned to Battles, the other, Training. They will switch after lunch.

Connor, Keira, Josie, Tyrone, Kara, and Rocco were assigned to the gym. Connor and Keira participated normally, since this was their first period class.

"Shadow Ball!" Kyle yelled.

A black ball was flung at Harold and sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out of the battle with minimal injuries.

"This battle is over!" the teacher yelled.

They then continued the training the younger students and helping them with learning new moves. The bell rang and the classes changed.

"Hey Connor," Garrett said.

"Hey Keira," Carly said.

Sheldon and Katherine walked into the gym together, Katherine hanging off Sheldon's shoulder and Sheldon blushing worse than Carly. They then formed their team and started their training, with Katherine learning Night Slash, Garrett learning Thunderbolt, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, and Dark Pulse, and Carly learned Focus Punch, Ice Beam and Blizzard. They continued training, mastering as many as possible. The bell rang and the classes changed.

"Hey, Connor, Keira and Tara!" Kyla exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey!" Keira exclaimed, "What's new?"

"Randall asked me to homecoming!" Kyla exclaimed, blushing furiously.

They started their training, since The legends have a bunch of TMs to teach them new moves, and they work on them. Randall learned, Rock Tomb, Scald, and Dark Pulse, and Kyla learned Outrage, Dragon Dance, and unlocked Future Sight. They continued to work on Outrage, practicing on Keira since it doesn't affect her, for accuracy. The bell rang and the classes changed. No one they knew was in this class, so move training happened. Surprisingly, Keira learned Flash Cannon and Dazzling Gleam. The rest of them helped with her working on them.

Then the bell rang, sending them to lunch. They ate their lunches and went to their new assignments. Connor's group then went to Training to help the students there.

"Hey, Connor!" Peter yelled.

"Hey, Connor!" Katherine exclaimed, but her mood darkened when she saw Peter.

"Today's class is about defensive and offensive strategies, and to help us with this, the school founder, and the captain of the winning team of the first game, Gregory P. Flygon!" the teacher announced.

"Hello," Mr. Flygon said, "we'll be learning about moves that can be tricky to counter defensively, like Shadow Sneak and Sandstorm."

"One can sneak past the guards easily with Shadow Sneak, or create a diversion with Sandstorm, so we are actually going to prepare for Shadow Sneak and Sandstorm." Connor explained, "Can anyone use Sandstorm, who is not Mr. Flygon."

"I can," a green haired girl responded, she was wearing a green shirt worn open, a short green skirt, a blue-grey tank top with a low cut, green combat boots, and she has grey eyes.

"Sheryl will use sandstorm to set up the scenario, she, along with Kyle and Tara, will be the attacking team, and I along with Ariana and Kyla, will be the defenders." Connor explained, "This is the worst possible scenario for both sides, since Sheryl is the only Rock or Ground type in the training."

Sheryl kicked up some dust and it slowly became a sandstorm.

"I Can't see!" Kyla yelled.

"You're not supposed to be able to!" Connor yelled, "That's the whole point of this exercise!"

"I may be able to use my psychic abilities to tell where Kyle and Tara are, Sheryl I cannot track since she is immune to them" Ariana suggested.

"Go at it!" Connor exclaimed.

Ariana closed her eyes and then sensed where Kyle was.

"Kyla attack to your far left, something is coming!" Ariana exclaimed.

Kyla breathed to reproduce the wind, and then it started hailing.

"Kyla, you were supposed to attack, not use hail!" Ariana yelled.

"Ow!" Kyle yelled, "Why is it Hailing!!!"

"This is one way to counter moves like sandstorm, by using another weather move," Connor explained, "but would probably clear up if I had my ability active."

They ran the scenario three times after that, allowing them to get used to working in a sandstorm. They then had Kyle help with the Shadow Sneak scenario, allowing him to prepare his classmates for this scenario.

The bell rang and the classes changed, Keira decided to take over this lesson on defensive strategies by traps, such as the moves Stealth Rock, Toxic Spikes or Sticky Web.

Sheryl was called in again for Stealth Rock. They ran tests to disarm it and ways around it.

The bell rang again, this time it was Connor and Keira's class, so they helped the students with Strategic planning. The bell then rang, sending all to Mr. Crawdaunt's class for Evolutionary Growth, and about the fact it will happen at least ten times during this event. After that everyone met with the principal to determine who is where.

"Kyle, you are Guard Captain One, you have Kyla, Tara, and Henry helping you. Connor, you will lead Attack Squad One, with Sheryl, Ezra, and Kira." Mrs Slowking announced.

"Who's Kira?" Sheryl asked.

A girl with long grey hair and red eyes, wearing a three horned grey helmet, teal battle armor with grey elbows and knees, and teal combat boots walked up to the group.

"She's cute," Quentin whispered to Peter, "I'd ask her to homecoming if I were you."

Peter actually blushed when he saw her. She turned around, saw Peter and blushed slightly. She then sat with her team.

"Randall, you will lead Attack Squad Two, with Chris, Brooke and Carla!"

A guy with black hair and red eyes, wearing a brown suit with green on the hands, and shoulders, along with brown boots appeared with two girls wearing lemon shark yellow dresses, the one has red hair and black eyes, she is Carla, and the one with blue hair is Brooke.

"Chris, Brooke, and Carla, you're with me on Squad two!" Randall exclaimed.

"Attack Team three commander is Peter, along with Quentin, Brendan and Kara."

The four of them sat down next to Connor's team.

"Attack Team four is led by Sheldon, along with Katherine, Carly and Garrett! That is all the known positions, and we have selected Katie Seaward as the Supreme Commander of our defenses."

"Listen up, everyone, I need twenty-five volunteers to help with the guarding of the school, anyone considering the offensive team should talk to Connor," Katie gestured to Connor, "His team is considered an elite team, one that has been used all four years in that position, so he will be the offensive Commander. I also need six volunteers to guard me and twelve more to guard the medic Christine when she is on the battlefield, Keira you are the second field medic, and I need ten more to go with her."

Everyone got to their posts and got ready.

"Alyssa is our Juggernaut, she will guard the flag along with two others and myself, who will be in Mr. Gyarados's office." Katie announced, then received a message from the officials saying that she is needed.

Connor, Katie, Keira, Peter, Randall and Sheldon, who were accompanied by Tyrone and Theresa, met in the middle of the three towns to get the rules. They were then teleported to their starting locations.

"Sheryl, Kira, and Ezra, with me!" Connor exclaimed.

The group moved out and towards town hall, where a depot is placed, they had alert an extra guard squad to move into the depot, starting the process of sending supplies from there to the base. The team moved out from there and got close to the Steelix base when a blur hit Sheryl hard.

"Agh!" Sheryl yelled, "Sandstorm!"

A sandstorm came out of nowhere, startling the blur.

"Jeremy!" Connor yelled angrily, "Flamethrower!"

Connor then breathed fire, hitting Jeremy, he then tried to return to a blur, but he got tackled by Ezra, knocking him out, allowing them to move forward with their plan.

As for Randall and his team, they were holding off Tauros Three while Keira was treating Mike for injuries.

Over with Peter, he was taking another depot in a different town hall, getting the attention of Darmanitan High's Juggernaut, who was dragged out of his spot by Harold. One of the Darmanitan guards was seen trying to chase another one of the reinforcements, Martin. Peter got the Juggernaut's attention and started battling it.

Sheldon's team was waiting for orders from either Katie or Connor when a large male with red eyes and white hair walked over. Katherine's eyes narrowed when she saw him.

"Well, this is going to be easier than I thought," he said, "And I thought I would have to face one of your school's twelve legends."

"Your battle is with me!" Someone yelled.

They all look to see Kyla standing there, eyes glowing blue then red. She somehow, during her guard duty, unlocked Outrage and used it on him. He tried to shake her off but it was no use, she was wearing him down. He then shifted a foot and the earth started shaking. Katherine then used Sacred Sword on him, just about knocking him out. He then used Hyper Beam, which Katherine jumped in front of, not being affected by it. They then finished the battle with one move. He then was taken to a classroom for a capture.

"Flygon High just scored 600 points twenty minutes into the game!" one official gasped.

Back to Connor, he was having a hard time with a girl named Eryn who kept using Ice Beam, Connor used Outrage one last time and knocked her out. The medical team sent to treat her was taken out by Sheryl and they set the pressure.

"Sir, we have Tauros High pushing on one side and Flygon High pushing the other." A girl said.

"I'm going to deal with Flygon High, you handle Tauros High." a guy ordered.

He then walked out of his office to find Ezra taking the flag and the Juggernaut knocked out in the corner. He then ran out of The room with the flag and took off towards his team's base camp.

"I'm back, but the Supreme Commander saw me!" Ezra panted.

"Let's go now!" Connor yelled.

"Sandstorm!" Sheryl yelled, a sandstorm appeared around them.

"Where are they?" the guy yelled.

"They got away, the one used snatch to get the flag." a boy reported.

"Awwwwwww Dragon!" he yelled.

Connor got back to the base with the flag still with his team, scoring them another 500 points.

"Flygon High is up 1100-523-0-0-0 and Gogoat is the only other school to score, for a couple of captures, and the capture of A flag.

"We still have to get two more flags!" Connor said.

"You requested a medic?" Keira asked.

"Ezra needs checked out after a rock slide came at us." Sheryl answered.

Keira then checked Ezra for injuries abd then used Heal Pulse.

"Medic, surrender now, you're surrounded!" A guy yelled.

A red and green blur hit the guy plus any reinforcements that were with him, knocking them all out.

"Connor, guards are on their way to pick them up to process, we need to hunt more flags." Ezra explained.

Keira gave him a good luck kiss and he went off with his patched up team, Kira commanding the depot. They catch up with Randall's team, who had been waiting for deployment, the two teams then began their assault on Shuckle High's guards. The guards found themselves completely overwhelmed by Connor's sheer power and were all knocked out, they continued down a hallway until they found a guy dressed in white, looking like he could take all of them.

"Regis," Connor murmured.

"I've got this!" Sheryl yelled.

Sheryl used Sandstorm while Regis tried to use Superpower, she countered it with the same move. He then got a hold of her.

"Crush Grip!" Regis yelled.

His hold on her got tighter and tighter until, a lightning bolt hit him, forcing him to let go.

"Kyla!" Sheryl exclaimed.

She then breathed cold air, a giant blizzard coming, hitting Regis. He was thrown into a wall, knocked out.

"If that's Regis, then who was the white haired guy in white?" Randall asked, as he got a glimpse of him.

"Darryl," Regis explained as he got back into Consciousness.

The same person then showed up and used Gyro Ball, launching himself at high speed towards Keira who was called to treat Sheryl and the Shuckle medical Team, who was treating Regis. He was about to hit Keira when Carly jumped in front of them and formed a shield, which did nothing to stop him. He plowed through Carly like she wasn't there and kept going, only to get stopped by Garrett, looking angrily at him.

"You dare to hurt her!" Garrett yelled, "You deal with me!"

Garrett then used Outrage on Darryl, and knocked him out, since the attack was super effective. Darryl was then sent to his base as Kyle somehow Shadow Snuck past all the guards and snagged the flags that Shuckle High held. He then reported back with the flags.

"Four Captured flags in under an hour," one official gasped, "Three Juggernauts knocked out in the process, two captured."

The next forty five minutes were spent trying to get to the last flag. Then Connor and Randall's teams were able to slip past the guards and find the flag, only to find it heavily guarded.

"How are we going to get to that flag?" Chris asked.

"I could get past the guards and slip the flag past them." Randall suggested.

"I've called for reinforcements, until then we wait." Connor explained.

"He's right, even with a Mega Evolving Legend with, we still won't win, not until reinforcements arrive!"

"We're here!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Shh!" Randall whispered.

A shadow loomed over them.

"Really, you have to be here now!" the shadow yelled, "Intruders!"

Nine more guards arrived.

"You can't take us, it's ten on eight." the guy said.

"Last I checked it was fifteen on ten." Connor said.

"Why?"

"This," Connor said as his appearance changed, his shirt having tendrils on it and the rings turned red.

"You're toast." Carly squeaked.

The guards then went after Connor, who was using Dragon Ascent to plow through as many of the guards as possible, snagging the flag and getting out, the remainder of the teams held off the guards as he plowed through all the guards in his path. He then ran towards their held depot and regrouped.

"Everyone, the remaining schools are trying to get this flag, so we need someone to Shadow Sneak it..." Connor started saying, but Kyle popped out of the floor.

"Hand me the flag, it will be safe." Kyle explained.

Connor then handed Kyle the flag.

"Kyle, hurry!" Kara yelled, "I love you!"

"Love you too," Kyle yelled, "Gotta go!"

Kyle then Shadow Snuck across the path and appeared where Katie was, cornered.

"Hand over the flags now or I will..."

"Dragon Ascent!" Connor yelled.

"I can't believe it, the game is over in only 90 minutes!" the official gasped.

"Flygon High wins!"

"A team drafting will be occurring now for the second half of the game." an official announced.

"The Supreme Commander of each school will draft their Juggernaut."

Alex, from Tauros High, will select first.

"Alyssa!" Alex announced.

Katie from Flygon high will select next.

"Regis!"

and this continued for about forty five minutes as everyone ate and talked.

"Hey, Connor," a blue haired boy said.

"Harry!" Connor exclaimed.

Most of Connor's friends were drafted by different people, but Connor and Keira, along with Carly and Kyla, were under Alex, with Connor drafted as the field commander.

The match starts, and Connor quickly found a Depot and took it, leaving the four guards with him on the site. He along with his team, moved out and found Sheryl injured after battling Darryl.

"Where did Darryl go?" Connor asked.

"He went towards Darmanitan High!" Sheryl explained.

Regis came out of nowhere and sighed, as he was looking for Darryl. The six of them then found Darryl holding a flag. Regis then used Crush Grip on Darryl, getting a hold of him with minimal problems. He threw Darryl across town and into the school lawn. After that, Connor, Keira, and Sheryl headed towards the flag, finding it unguarded, they then took the flag and ran back down the secret path to a depot, guards following them, as Alyssa was tracking them.

"Lead the guards away from here, I will handle Alyssa!" Sheryl exclaimed.

Connor and Keira, with the flag, ran back through the secret passage, to a different depot, under their control, the guards then let through to the secret passage as they held off the group following them. As Connor and Keira ran back to their base, their Juggernaut met with them and made sure no one got past him. They went to the office and dropped off the flag as the other attack squad dropped off their flag.

"It's been a long time since a double flag capture to seal the victory!" One official gasped.

"Alex's team is the winner of the Draft Game!" the other announced.

The awards ceremony then started.

"The award for MVP for this year, well, there are two of them, both from Flygon High, Ezra and Keira!" The official announced.

Connor then hugged Keira, breaking apart as she went up with Ezra to get their awards. They then went back down to their seats.

"The award for Most Persistent goes to Garrett Flopper, who managed to participate fully with a sprained ankle!"

Carly then kissed Garrett, breaking apart, not exactly as Carly was hanging off his shoulder. He then received his award.

"Award for Most Unusual position goes to Alyssa, because most people don't expect a Xatu to do well as a Juggernaut. She was able to defeat four entire teams at once and tie the strongest person, not legend, in her own school. So will whoever will be receiving her award for her please step forward."

"I will!" Mike exclaimed.

He went up to get her award.

"I will be visiting her in The hospital after this, since the fight between her and Sheryl ended with both having some injuries." Mike explained to Connor and Keira, "I need your help, I want to confess to her, and ask her to homecoming."

"When she is released, take her somewhere private, and confess there," Keira answered, "We confessed in front of my uncle and twenty four students."

"I'll try not to do that." Mike said and the started glowing blue.

"Mike's evolving!" someone exclaimed

"I wish Alyssa was here to see this." someone else muttered.

"Me too" another person muttered.

Mike's clothes changed colors, most of the black turned a darker yellow, the yellow turned darker and two brown stripes on the back.

"Mike, you have moved to the second stage, I have something that will get you to stage three." Connor said.

"Hold on to it, I will need it if I have to protect Alyssa." Mike response.

After all the awards, which Katie picked up the Champion's trophy, everyone were home, except for Alyssa's three friends, Mike, and Connor and Keira.

Mike then got a text from one of Alyssa's friends.

Monica: Hey Mike, she's in the waiting room.

Mike turned around to find her looking at her, she then hugged him, crying.

"I thought you may have ended up here in worse condition than I was." Alyssa said, muffled by tears.

"I'm okay and I evolved." Mike explained, "It's okay, I'm here."

Alyssa then pecked **(not the move, which she can learn)** him on the cheek, causing both parties to blush.

"T-th-thanks for getting my a-aa-award." Alyssa said, stuttering and blushing.

"Awwwwwww!" Keira exclaimed.

"I wanted to ask you something," Mike explained, "Connor, Keira, you can leave."

"Girls, you should too." Alyssa explained.

Everyone else left.

"Well, I have been trying to tell you this for three years, since the day I fought off that Garchomp." Mike explained, "For the last two years, I have been trying to get you alone to tell you this, I love you. I don't think you lo..."

He was cut off by Alyssa's lips slamming into his own, he kissed back, and they continued for a good while, at the end of it, Mike's hair was a bit messed up, and Alyssa's shirt was off, causing Mike to blush.

"You're beautiful!" Mike said.

"I never thought I would be called that." Alyssa said, blushing furiously.

She then hopped on his back, laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Mike put her shirt in his bag and walked her home. When he got home, her mother and father talked to Mike.

"Mr. why is our daughter shirtless on your back!?" Her father yelled.

"Look dear, It's Mike, the boy she's been talking about for the last three years." Her mother scolded her father.

"Wait, Mike!?" Her father yelled.

"Yes!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Come in, set her down on the couch." Her father said.

"I'm home?" Alyssa asked groggily, as she just woke up, "Mike, you ran all the way here?"

"Yes, and I got scolded by your father!" Mike explained.

"Dad, I love him, and he loves me," Alyssa explained, "he confessed again today, and he is the boy that fought the leader of the local Garchomps for me."

"He is?" Her father asked.

"Yes I am, I was on my way home about three years ago when it happened."

 _Mike was walking down the road to Katie's house when he heard a loud scream._

 _"Stop!" a girl screamed._

 _"Hmph!" a boy grunted, "I wouldn't struggle if I were...Oof!"_

 _Mike slammed his head into the side of the boy, startling him. Mike was then seen to be sparking._

 _"Back off, she shouldn't be treated like this." Mike yelled._

 _"Dragon Rush!" the boy yelled._

 _Mike then charmed him, lowering his attack and then used Disarming Voice to startle him. The boy then sent a blue ball at him, he then used Disarming Voice to send it back at him, it not only sent the ball back, but the move also hit him, knocking him out._

 _"Are you ok?" Mike asked._

 _"I'm scared, he was about to do terrible things to me, and..." she explained._

 _"Don't worry." Mike explained, "I won't hurt you."_

 _"I think I should probably take you home, so hop on my back."_

 _Alyssa hopped on his back and he carried her home. When they get there, her father looked angry._

 _"Why are you here!?" Her father yelled._

 _"I was walking to Katie's for tutoring when I heard her scream, a member of the local Garchomps, who were rivals with our school, ambushed her and tried to hurt her in terrible ways, but I came across the scene and intervened, and this is how I ended up carrying her here." Mike answered._

 _"Honey, he's right." Her mother said, "Place Alyssa on the couch."_

 _Mike gave her his shirt, put it on, and laid her down on the couch, at that moment, Mike passed out next to her. Her mother then walked in to find Mike passed out._

 _"We need to get him to the hospital!" Her mother exclaimed, waking Alyssa._

 _"Mike!" Alyssa screamed as she saw him._

 _"Alyssa, get some pants on and come with me, I have already called the Chansey group to check him out."_

 _Alyssa put on her skirt and brought Mike outside to have the medical team, who just arrived, check him out._

 _"He's ok, just needs some rest and should be fine, and what did he fight? A Groudon?"_

 _"A Garchomp, but used a lot of Disarming Voices to stop him." Alyssa answered._

 _"He probably saved your life." Her mother noted._

 _Alyssa then started crying, her head on Mike's chest, listening for a heartbeat, she found one._

 _"We'll need to take him to the hospital, to make sure any more serious injuries didn't occur. Who will ride with him?"_

 _"I will!" Alyssa exclaimed._

 _"Hop in the back after they load Mike into the ambulance."_

 _The Chansey team loaded Mike in the Ambulance, and Alyssa hopped in, giving him a peck on the cheek before sitting down. They then unloaded Mike and wheeled him into a room. Alyssa then sat down, crying. A voice then spoke to her._

 _"Alyssa, Steven's Student, right?" a voice asked._

 _"Who are you?" Alyssa asked._

 _"Nora, his girlfriend." She said._

 _"I heard that a sixth grader named Mike, he is of the Pikachu evolutionary line, and is somewhat hurt, he saved you didn't he?" another voice asked._

 _"Steven!" Alyssa exclaimed._

 _"You're okay?" Steven asked._

 _"I'm fine, if Mike hadn't of shown up, I might as well be dead or worse." Alyssa answered._

 _"You can come in now." A voice said._

 _"Hey," Mike said._

 _"You're ok!!!" Alyssa exclaimed and then started kissing him all over his face._

 _She then accidentally kissed his chest when she was aiming for his lips, causing both to blush. She then kissed his cheek once more and took his hand, rubbing her thumb across the top of it. He then sat up and the doctor came in._

 _"Mike, you will be released in about two hours, you need to fill out these forms." the doctor explained._

 _"Ok," Mike nodded._

 _He then filled out the forms and was able to go home._

 _"Hey, can I stay with you guys, Mr and Mrs."_

 _"Abraham," Alyssa's mother responded, "Mr. and Mrs Abraham, and you can stay with us for the next few nights."_

 _"Thank you," Mike responded._

 _"No problem, for what you did for Alyssa, this is the least we can do." Mrs Abraham responded._

 _The group went back to Alyssa's, and Alyssa had Mike sleep in her bed with her, since she was too scared to sleep alone._

 _Three months later, The had a day off, it was a sad day, the Funeral of Steven, one of the school's legends, after sealing himself in a black hole. Alyssa was sitting on Mike's lap, crying as the service went on._ _Nora was there, crying her eyes out, and Katie and Brendan trying to comfort her. She then laid her head back and cried into Mike's neck, causing him to blush. The service ended and they then went to the luncheon, Alyssa crying while being held by Mike, who at this time, was about as tall as she was. He then kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. They ate and she dragged him away._

 _"Thanks again for comforting me," Alyssa said._

 _"No problem," Mike said._

 _"I'm making a pact, if you want to do it with me, you can, this pact will take effect in one year, do you agree?" Alyssa asked._

 _"I agree." Mike responded._

 _ **(They made a friends with benefits pact, taking effect a year after this event, Mike is older than most of his classmates, and Alyssa is younger than most of her classmates, so they're about two months apart, Alyssa being older.)**_

 _Seven months after Steven's funeral, The two of them were talking and Mike mentioned the end of year fair._

 _"I was wondering if you want to come to the fair with me?" Mike asked._

 _"Of, course I would!" Alyssa exclaimed._

 _Later that evening, Mike showed up to Alyssa's house with a bouquet of flowers. Her mother answered the door._

 _"Hi Mrs Abraham, I am looking for Alyssa." Mike said._

 _"Awwwwwww, Alyssa, Mike's here!" Mrs Abraham exclaimed._

 _"Oh, coming down now!" Alyssa yelled from the top of the stairs._

 _As she walked down the stairs, Mike blushed furiously, taking in the sight. She was wearing a green shirt and green shorts with green shoes with white toes. She then hugged him_ _and blushed._

 _"For you, Miss." Mike whispered as he handed her the bouquet of flowers._

 _"Awwwwwww, thanks!" Alyssa exclaimed cheerfully and then kissed him on the cheek. He then took her hand and walked her to the school. She then hugged him, broke apart and put his hands on her breasts, causing him to blush._

 _"Go ahead," Alyssa said seductively, blushing furiously._

 _He then let go of them and gave her a hug. They broke apart and headed in, his arm around her chest and giving any boys who wanted to ask her out a death glare. She then dragged his hand from where it was up to her breast, allowing him to rub it, causing her to mewl into the side of his neck. They grabbed something to eat. They ate and a guy walked up, he had blue hair and black eyes._

 _"Hey Art, how's it going?" Mike asked._

 _"I'm here with Jill, You?" Art asked._

 _"I'm here with Alyssa," Mike answered._

 _"Hey Mike," Jill said seductively, blushing furiously._

 _Alyssa noticed it and gave her a death glare. They then left and the two went to play some games. When they were playing a game, Alyssa noticed a necklace on the third shelf._

 _"Can you win that for me?" Alyssa asked seductively, "If so, I will call in the pact five months early."_

 _"Ok," Mike sighed, though he was glad that the pact was being put in place._

 _"Step right up, Welcome to the fishing pool!" the game manager exclaimed, "What prize are you going for?"_

 _"The necklace!" Mike exclaimed._

 _"Oh, for your lady friend? Eh?" he asked._

 _Alyssa blushed furiously at the thought of being Mike's girlfriend._

 _"Let's get started!" Mike exclaimed._

 _He was then handed over a rod, to fish the ticket up. Mike casted the rod and waited until something caught on the end, he reeled it in and got the ticket need._

 _"The silver ticket," The game manager announced, and handed the necklace to him._

 _He opened the box and he put it on her neck. She blushed furiously and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"I know somewhere we won't get caught," she whispered seductively. Mike blushed furiously at her implications and she dragged him away. They then started kissing and before long, she dragged his hands to her breasts, she then nodded and he slipped his hands behind her back, unclasping something and she pulled it out, allowing him to continue what her was doing, her shirt came off and he then continued rubbing them until some footsteps were heard._

 _"Hey there, you're hot, I'm Peter." he said._

 _Mike put his jacket on her and got up._

 _"Back off!" Mike yelled._

 _"Oh Yeah, take this!" Peter yelled._

 _He was charging up a Hyper Beam when a guy hit Peter with a Hyper Beam._

 _"Hello, are you two ok?" he asked, "Oh, keep doing what you're doing, I'll get him out of the way."_ _he said._

 _"Ok," Mike and Alyssa said._

 _Alyssa then sat on his lap, moving her hips on it, causing both parties to moan as she put her chest in his face. He then dropped his jaw, and she blushed._

 _"I didn't expect you to be this hot." Mike whispered._

 _Alyssa blushed in response, continuing her movements from before, until three girls walked past them, they didn't notice and they continued, allowing him to continue rubbing her breasts until she moaned loudly. She then took Mike's jacket and put it on, the two headed to her house._

 _Five months after that, Alyssa was in a sad mood when Mike talked to her._

 _"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for this week?" Mike asked, "Since your parents are going out of town on business, and you need a place to stay. Also my parents have talked to your mom and she approved."_

 _"Ok!" she screamed excitedly, then blushed._

 _"Remember that thing we're going to do, while you're over, we could do it." Mike whispered seductively._

 _Keira blushed furiously and then kissed Mike on the cheek. The day wrapped up for Christmas Break and the two went to Mike's house, which was a mansion. He lived with three brothers, all Raichus, and the oldest one ran the house._

 _"You live here!?" Alyssa exclaimed._

 _"My mom got the house when my dad left, and she works ninety nine percent of the time, along with my middle brother." Mike explained, "My oldest brother has a three year old girl and she is very tiring look after, the youngest is a junior at Flygon High."_

 _"Oh, and where do I sleep?" Alyssa asked._

 _"The guest house, I'll show you." Mike said._

 _The two went to the guest house, Mike unlocked the door and they sat down on the couch._

 _"Well, my day was interesting, three guys tried to ask me out and I rejected them all." Alyssa said, "and we need to talk."_

 _"Ok," Mike said._

 _"Mike, I've been meaning to tell, I love you!" Alyssa exclaimed, "I want you to take me, here and now!"_

 _"I will!" Mike exclaimed, "and I love you too!"_

 _A year later, the two were separated, since Mike was in eighth grade and Alyssa was in ninth._

 _Alyssa: Hey, want to go out with me tonight, just the two of us?_

 _Mike: Sure, when do I pick you up?_

 _Alyssa: Seven._

 _Mike then went home to get changed._

 _"Hey, going out with your girlfriend?" Mike's middle brother asked._

 _"Yes," Mike responded, "Why?"_

 _"Just Curious," His brother responded._

 _Mike walked to Alyssa's house and knocked on the door._

 _"Hey, My father would most likely put you in the hospital, so I can't go." Alyssa said, crying._

 _"Hello, Mr. Abraham," Mike said scared._

 _"Hey we need to talk!" Mr Abraham yelled._

 _"Ok, I'll be serious, you and my daughter have to explain what has been going on for the past year!" Mr. Abraham yelled._

 _"We're together and there is nothing you can do about it!" Mike exclaimed._

 _"So you love my daughter?" Mr Abraham asked._

 _"Yes, more than anyone!" Mike exclaimed._

 _"And Alyssa, you love him?" Mr. Abraham asked._

 _"Since the Garchomp incident!" Alyssa exclaimed._

 _"So, it's true then, I don't want to separate you two, so what ever you do, don't hurt her or you will deal with me!" Mr Abraham yelled._

 _"I understand." Mike said._

 _"Go along on your anniversary date!" Mr Abraham exclaimed haughtily._

 _They headed for a nice restaurant, since it was their anniversary, they sat down and ate, Mike was on edge however, since he saw Peter and Katherine there. They didn't notice and the couple continued eating._

While Mike and Alyssa slept on the couch together, Carly and Garrett were celebrating his award win.

"So what did you win?" Mr. Flopper asked.

"Most Persistent!" Carly exclaimed and then kissed him on the lips.

"Awwwwwww, Garrett got a girlfriend!" Mrs Flopper exclaimed, "Got to call Delilah, oh wait, she's been gone two and a half years now."

"Don't worry, her kids are fine." Garrett told his saddened mother.

"Where are we going to?" Carly asked.

"A small restaurant downtown, one of Garrett's favorites!" Mrs. Flopper exclaimed.

Carly then kissed him on the cheek as the car pulled up.

Connor and Keira were at Connor's again since Keira's mother works nights and her dad's gone, which was why she moved in the first place. They sat down, cuddling with each other, causing the roommates to groan as their significant others were not able to make it that night. Katie went to bed and decided to tease them.

"I don't want to hear any loud moans from either of you tonight," Katie yelled.

"Ok," Connor and Keira exclaimed.


	4. Chapter Four: The weekend

**Buzzyboy1: Well, at it again, the writer's block may be going away soon.**

 **Garrett** **and Carly: *still making out, this times soft moans could be heard from Carly***

 **Katie: I'll be doing the disclaimer this time, Buzzyboy1 doesn't own Pokemon.**

 **Alyssa: Warning, an incident occurs.**

"End of the first week of Senior Year!" Connor exclaimed.

Brendan and Katie were fighting again, so Connor shot another hole in the wall.

"Connor!!" Katie yelled, "This is the sixth hole this month!"

"Sorry, but you two should not be fighting, you may destroy the entire region!" Connor yelled.

"Ok," Katie said.

Keira and Connor headed to the bus stop and found Carly, who normally gets on earlier, there.

"Hey how's it going?" Connor asked.

"Good, Garrett will be here soon, we stayed at my brother's house last night, since his parents were having business guests overnight." Carly explained.

"Hey Carly, are you sure you packed everything for this weekend, since your parents are out of town, so they asked my parents to have you stay over." Garrett asked.

"I'm packed, but it will need picked up." Carly said.

She then moaned softly from Garrett tickling her breast, he then continued the tickling and she moaned louder. Garrett then pulled her in close, she then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips, causing both to moan.

"Hello, Earth to Carly," Connor called out.

"What?" Carly asked.

"You two should not be attempting to do it at the bus stop!" Connor yelled, "I know you have teenage hormones, so keep it to a minimum!"

"Okay!" Carly and Garrett answered.

The bus rolled up as Katie and Brendan ran up to catch it. They got on and took their usual seats, the next stop, Mike and Alyssa got on and sat down. Peter boarded, but got a death glare from Sheldon. They got to the next stop, and Katherine boarded. She glared at Peter and then sat down next to Sheldon, who is blushing furiously.

They then got off the bus, and everyone went to the Cafeteria to get some breakfast. They sat down and ate, asking about their weekends.

"What are you doing this weekend, Connor?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to Keira's house and having dinner with her mom on Saturday, other than that, we'll be spending time together." Connor explained.

"I'm going to be out of town for a couple days, tutoring some kids that need help with their school work." Katie explained.

"Hayley and I will get some quality time together." Brendan answered.

"Mike and I will be going to the wedding of my cousin, we have to leave after lunch for it." Alyssa explained.

"I will hopefully get some time with Katie tonight, but otherwise I will be training Harold a little." Edward explained.

"I'm going to be with Sheldon this weekend, and maybe we will do it? I don't know." Katherine explained.

"I'm hoping to screw Katherine this weekend" Sheldon thought, "Maybe I will finally confess!"

"I'm hoping to confess then do it!" Katherine thought and blushed.

The bell rang, snapping them out of their thoughts, everyone then went to the auditorium to learn today's activity is set during the school day and it is a game of the giant winner's circle game of Go Fish.

"The other five schools decided their winners a couple of days ago, I need the twelve to come with me." Mrs Slowking announced.

The twelve winners from the first day's games walked into the room with the sixty others.

"Connor, do you have any fives?" a girl cooed.

"Go fish!" Connor exclaimed.

The game went on until lunch and they announced the results.

"In sixth place, with 12 pairs, Regis!"

The students of Tauros High clapped

"In fifth place, with 17 pairs, Darryl!"

The students of Darmanitan High clapped

"In fourth place, with 18 pairs, Our own Ariana!"

"In third place with 45 pairs, Alex!"

Again Darmanitan High

"In second place, with 62 pairs, George!"

Steelix High clapped.

"And the winner of the six school winner's circle, with an astonishing 845 pairs, Connor if Gregory P. Flygon High School!"

Connor went up to the podium but was kissed by Keira, he then broke apart and received his medal. She kissed his cheek and they went back to their seats. Everyone then went to class, the other schools having classes with the Flygon High students. The day went fast and everyone went to Katie's house to meet up before their weekend plans.

"Katherine, you and Sheldon are going out on a weekend long date?" Katie asked.

"True," Katherine responded, "so let's play truth or dare!"

Connor, Keira, Katie, Edward, Kara, Tara, Brendan, Hayley, Carly and Garrett all sat in a circle, they rolled a die, decided that Katie go first.

"Tara, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Truth." Tara answered.

"How long have you known Kyle?" Katie asked.

"Since he was in first grade." Tara answered.

"Hayley, truth or dare?" Tara asked.

"Dare!" Hayley exclaimed.

"I've got a good one, You will remove all clothing from your upper body for the rest of the game!" Tara exclaimed.

Hayley removed her shirt, showing off her upper body, Brendan was drooling over her.

"Connor, truth or dare?" Hayley asked.

"Dare!" Connor exclaimed.

"You will roll a six sided die, one is Keira, two is Katie, Three is Kara, four is Tara, five is Carly and six is roll again, whoever you roll, remove their shirt." Hayley explained.

Connor rolled the die and it landed on four. Connor then removed Tara's shirt, revealing a fit upper body, with good curves. Tara blushed.

Brendan's face was in Hayley's chest, and Carly flashed Garrett to get their attention.

"You can say it!" Keira exclaimed, "I don't mind."

"Tara, you're kinda hot!" Connor exclaimed.

Tara blushed furiously, "Thank you! I should really do this with Martin."

"Garrett, truth or dare?" Connor asked.

"Dare!" Garrett yelled.

"You get a card, the card can be used to redirect a dare to someone else!" Connor announced as he handed Garrett a card.

"Hold on to it." Carly said, "You can redirect a duo dare to us instead of Kara and Tara."

"Kara, truth or dare?" Garrett asked.

"Truth." Kara answered.

"If you were single, who would you kiss?" Garrett asked.

"You." Kara answered.

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"You are the first guy I dated." Kara answered.

"Keira truth or dare?" Kara asked.

"Dare!" Keira exclaimed.

"I dare you to sit on Connor's lap, moving your hips for the rest of the game." Kara responded.

Keira sat down on Connor's lap and moved her hips, causing both to moan.

"Well, we have to go, so see you later." Carly and Garrett said.

They noticed that Garrett's left hand is under Carly's shirt and on her breast, squeezing it.

Carly mewled into Garrett's neck, he continued squeezing, causing her to moan, but they left.

Everyone else then decided to play a board game, except for Brendan and Hayley, who were making noise in his bedroom. They decided on a card game. Katie took three decks, shuffled them, and dealt eight cards to each of them.

"Here's the rules," Katie explained, "Keira goes first,"

Keira looked at her hand and the discard pile, finding nothing.

"Since Keira has nothing, she can either pass, or draw three cards, if something playable pops up, if not, pass, you have three free passes, and then we up the ante." Katie explained.

Keira drew three cards and played a seven.

Connor then played an eight.

"Wild card!" Katie exclaimed, "Pick the suit, also if a wild has been played,"

"Diamonds!" Connor exclaimed.

"All the girls lose your socks!" Katie said as she took off her socks.

Kara went and played a Jack of Diamonds, Tara played a Jack of Clubs, Edward played a ten of clubs, and Katie played an eight.

"Hearts!" Katie exclaimed.

"All girls lose your shirts." Katie yelled as she took off her shirt.

The two guys at the table were a bit shocked with half a dozen hot girls sitting at the table.

"Guys," Katie cooed teasingly, "You know,. there's other hot girls at the table."

Tara winked at Connor, since she thinks he's hot. Martin had already given his permission for the two to get together for this. Tara slipped down her bra, flashing him. He blushed and Keira slipped down her skirt, flashing him. Keira and Connor fell asleep. Apparently, someone had tainted Connor and Tara's drinks, making Tara drunk. They investigated and found no evidence. Keira woke up and sat on his private areas. Connor woke up and put on shorts, Keira put on shorts and they went downstairs. Tara woke up feeling sore all over.

"What happened?" Tara groaned.

"You ok?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Tara answered, "Martin's coming to pick me up, so I will be back tonight."

Tara then sat on his lap and moved her hips a little bit, causing him to mewl into her exposed chest.

Keira then kissed him on the lips, they broke apart and sat down, Connor on the couch, Keira on his lap and his hands on her breasts, rubbing them. Keira moaned loudly, waking up everyone. Everyone then got dressed and went downstairs. They then left for their weekend activities. Connor and Keira had the house alone. They went to dinner, and went home to find Tara there.

"Hey, Connor, could you keep her here, try not to screw her, or I will shock you!?" Martin asked.

"Ok." Connor answered.

Tara sat down in the living room, the three of them playing go fish. Just Go fish. They continued their game until one am. They went to bed and Tara slept on the couch.

They woke up, and Keira got in the shower. Connor was prepared to go in the shower when Tara dropped her towel, blushing furiously since there is a guy looking at her naked body. He then tripped over his own towel and landed on the ground. Keira walked out of the shower without a towel. Connor went to take a shower, and Tara decided to join him for some reason. The kept away, learning about anatomy in the shower. Tara got out of the shower and sat down. Connor got out of the shower and sat down. Tara took her clothes and got dressed.

"Don't look yet." Tara said.

She got dressed and said, "Look now."

Tara was wearing a black dress with a large cut, exposing ninety percent of her breasts, she had on a bra, with the skirt reaching knee length.

"How do I look?" Tara asked.

"You look ready for the date!" Keira said.

Connor and Keira got dressed, but not without a bit of touching. They went downstairs and ate breakfast, Tara left for Martin's house. They then left the house to go to train.


	5. Chapter 5: Annabelle's return

**Buzzyboy1: Hello, still hitting writer's block, hopefully this will jog something.**

 **Carly:** ***moans***

 **Buzzyboy1: What are you doing?**

 **Peter** **: More like who!**

 **Hayden: Peter, shut your** **mouth!**

 **Peter:** **Uh oh!**

 **Buzzyboy1: There's a new student in the school, say hello to Annabelle.**

 **Annabelle (Buizel): Hi!**

 **Buzzyboy1** **: Thanks Hayden, Mike, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Mike: Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokemon.**

615 am and yelling can be heard between Katie and Brendan, but Brendan is extremely happy, which is unusual.

"Brendan, why are you happy?" Connor asked.

"Hayley's transferring today!" Brendan exclaimed.

"What!?" Connor yelled.

"She just told me." Brendan answered, "And Principal Slowking asked me to guide her around the school."

"Yeah, in between you two screwing each other!" Katie yelled.

"Calm down!" Connor yelled as he fired a Hyper Beam past their heads, out the door and heard a scream.

"Ahh!" Carly screamed.

"That was Carly!" Katie yelled.

Everyone ran out to the sidewalk to find Carly and Garrett completely fine.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to get these two," Connor explained as he pointed at Katie and Brendan, "to calm down!"

"Oh, ok." Carly responded.

The five of them walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus. While they were waiting, Peter and his twin sisters walked up.

"We meet again, Garrett!" Peter snarled.

"I would not lay a hand on him if I were you." A voice warned.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Garrett asked.

"Trying to find Charlotte, she was heartbroken, and as for you, you will face the wrath of the Absol!" Ezra yelled.

"Really, I bet I can one hit KO you." Peter yelled.

"Try me, Thunder!" Ezra yelled.

Peter looked around and then got hit by a lightning bolt, limped off, injured from the shock. Then the bus came. Everyone boarded the bus, including Peter and his sisters. Then a familiar figure came out of nowhere and started making out with Brendan.

"Hayley!" Katie exclaimed, "You're the new student!"

"That was what I was trying to tell you!" Brendan exclaimed, muffled by Hayley's chest.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear loud moans from from the two of you!" Ezra yelled.

"Shut It, Ezra!" Brendan was about to yell when he was hit in the face by a Hyper Beam.

The bus stopped at the school, they're pretty sure that Brendan and Hayley were making out in the back. They got off the bus and walked into the cafeteria. Peter was going to say something, but was silenced by Ezra's glare. A pink haired girl walked up to him, causing Ezra to blush.

"Hey, I'm kinda new here," she said, "Can you help me?"

"Sure, what's your name?" Ezra asked.

"Ashley." She said and an orange haired girl with wide brown eyes walked over.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" The orange haired girl asked, "Oh, hi there, I'm Annabelle!"

"Ezra." He said.

"So, where's homeroom?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley Green." Ezra noted, "You have homeroom with Mr Hydreigon. Annabelle Swimmer, You have Mr Snorlax."

"Annabelle, I will show you your homeroom, I'm in Mr Snorlax's homeroom." Connor said.

"Ashley, you have homeroom with me." Ezra said.

Ashley and Ezra walked towards their homeroom when Hayden stopped by.

"Hey, Ezra, you have the new student?" Hayden asked.

"Yes." Ezra said.

As for Connor, Keira and Annabelle, they were talking and heading to homeroom when Peter showed up.

"Hey there, you're cute, want to go out somewhere?" Peter asked cooly.

Annabelle didn't notice and continued walking to homeroom. They got to homeroom, Connor and Keira took a seat. Annabelle took a seat next to them, since they are her only friends. A guy came up to her.

"Hey, you're kinda cute, wanna go to homecoming with me?" a yellow haired boy asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone to ask me!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Okay," the boy said.

"Johnny, you did great for your nerves!" one of the guys exclaimed.

"Hey, Connor, when is homecoming?" Annabelle asked.

"In five weeks." Connor answered.

Annabelle was wearing an orange jacket, a yellow and black bikini top, tan shorts, and orange tennis shoes.

Annabelle had first period with Garrett, a free period. Annabelle walked in the room and sat down.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Susan said, "Peter is in this class, and he will try to flirt with you."

"Don't worry about it, He won't show up anyway." a girl said.

"Why?" Annabelle asked.

"Garrett." The girl answered, "By the way I'm Carly!"

"Annabelle." Annabelle greeted.

"So, we meet again, you're about the hottest girl I have ever met." Peter said cooly, "I was wondering if you want to have some fun?"

He then moved his hands close to her chest, about to touch her when Garrett tackled him.

"She's new here!" Garrett yelled, "you shouldn't be trying to screw her on her first day!"

"You will pay for this!" Peter yelled.

"Are you ok?" Susan and Carly asked.

"I'm fine, If he had actually touched me where he wanted to, I would've punched him." Annabelle said.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed.

The class ended and Annabelle's phone rang.

"Hello?" Annabelle asked.

"Hello, I'm your brother's boss," A guy said, "I regret to inform you that your brother and his girlfriend were proclaimed deceased in a wreck about an hour ago."

Annabelle burst into tears, unable to process what just happened. In a different part of the school, Ashley had gotten the same message.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"My brother just died in a wreck." Ashley yelled whilst sobbing.

Ezra wrapped an arm around her waist and allowed her to cry on his chest.

As for Annabelle, Connor found her in the corner of the hallway by herself.

"Hey, The principal just told me what happened, so you can live with us until you guys graduate." Connor said.

"Thank you, I'll tell Ashley!" Annabelle exclaimed and kissed Connor on the cheek.

By the time they were headed to class, it was already lunch time.

"You guys are moving in with us?" Katie asked.

"Oh, this is Katie, one of my roommates." Connor explained.

"So, what do we wear around the house?" Annabelle asked.

"I usually wear just a skirt around the house, so you guys could wear your pants only, if you want to." Katie answered.

"I'll probably just undress when we get there." Annabelle said.

"So, you have no problems showing off your body?" Brendan asked.

"I don't, and I will have to get used to it, since I am moving in with two boys." Annabelle explained, slightly blushing.

"Apparently, Hayley and I will be ending our thing in two months." Brendan said, "Since Hayley has an arranged marriage, in which the engagement starts in two months. We both knew it was coming, and we didn't fall in love."

Annabelle looked at Brendan. He looked at her and blushed furiously.

"So, You think she's cute?" Ezra whispered.

Ezra got hit by a Solarbeam and landed in the wall. Annabelle giggled and Brendan looked back at her. He felt something he didn't feel with Hayley, butterflies in his stomach.

 _Five years ago, Brendan and Annabelle were sitting next to each other._

 _"Hey Annabelle, I'm moving away as of next year." Brendan explained_

 _Annabelle burst into tears and hugged him._

 _"Remember me." Annabelle whispered._

Annabelle looked at Brendan. He blushed furiously and daydreamed about dates with her. The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. The end of the school day came along. Ashley and Annabelle boarded Connor's bus and sat down next to Katie. They got off the bus and walked towards Katie's house.

"This place is huge!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Your stuff was picked up by a friend of mine and is in the living room."

Brendan removed his shirt and sat down on the couch. Annabelle untied her bikini top, took off her jacket, slid off her shoes and shorts, and sat down next to Brendan.

"Wow, you're beautiful, Annabelle!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Brendan?" Annabelle asked, "Is it really you?"

Brendan picked her up and set her on his lap.

"It really is you!" Annabelle exclaimed.

Brendan set her back on the couch.

"Hey, why don't we swim?" Katie asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ashley asked.

Annabelle removed her remaining clothes and dragged Brendan outside to the pool. Brendan went to the changing room and put on his swim trunks. Connor got his trunks on and jumped in the pool. Ashley sat on the side with Katie. Annabelle dragged Brendan's hands to her breasts. Brendan blushed furiously and pulled her in.

"Dinner's ready!" Katie exclaimed.

Everyone ran into the dining room, Annabelle put her shorts back on. Brendan blushed furiously. Annabelle actually blushed slightly.

"What's going on with me, why am I blushing?" Annabelle thought.

"Ok, who's sleeping where?" Katie asked.

"I will take the room next to Brendan's." Annabelle announced.

"I'm going to the end of the hall." Ashley answered.

Brendan then suggested that they play truth or dare.

"Annabelle, you will go first." Katie said.

"Truth or Dare, Brendan?" Annabelle asked.

"Dare." Brendan answered.

"I dare you to hold me as you would when I was 12." Annabelle said.

Brendan picked up Annabelle and placed his hand on her butt, holding her up. He set her down and took a seat.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Brendan asked.

"Truth." Katie declared.

"How long did you love Edward before you confessed?" Brendan asked.

"Five years." Katie answered, "Annabelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"I dare you to play Seven minutes in heaven with Brendan." Katie announced.

Annabelle dragged Brendan into the closet and the others set a timer.

"Well, I've missed you in the time that I moved away." Brendan said.

"I have missed you since then." Annabelle said.

Katie opened the door and they walked back out. They sat down. The boys hit the showers, leaving the girls downstairs.

"So, Annabelle, you have a crush on Brendan??" Katie asked

"What!!?" Annabelle exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Annabelle blush his hard!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Remember, you can make your move in about two months." Katie whispered.

"Ok, thanks for telling me." Annabelle whispered.

The girls went to their rooms as the boys got out of the shower. Annabelle was in the shower when Brendan knocked on the door.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Sure, Come in!" Annabelle exclaimed.

Brendan came into the bathroom and Annabelle walked out of the shower. Brendan blushed furiously at the sight of her naked body.

"Hey, I'm going to bed, can you leave the door open in case I have a nightmare?" Annabelle asked, blushing.

"Sure." Brendan said blushing.

They went to bed and Annabelle was thinking over her day.

"I'm sure of it now," Annabelle said, "I'm in love with Brendan."

Brendan was thinking about his memories with Annabelle and her surprise appearance.

"I've been sure for four years, I'm in love with Annabelle." Brendan whispered to himself.

Brendan: Hey, Hayley, Annabelle returned, and I'm in love with her, so we're still friends with benefits?

Hayley: Yes, until my engagement.

Brendan: Can you come over?

Hayley: Yes, you want to do it or something?

Brendan: Yes, just one last time.

Hayley: Ok, coming now.

Brendan got up and went to the door. Hayley knocked and Brendan answered it. She dropped her shirt and started rubbing her breasts against his chest. He then picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they started making out.


	6. Chapter 6: New Student and Surprises

**buzzyboy1: If you're looking for the disclaimer, it's in the other chapters.**

All five people woke up early, allowing Annabelle to take a shower. Brendan went downstairs and sat down, waiting for Annabelle. She got out of the shower and got dressed. She was wearing a yellow bikini top, with black stripes, and tan shorts, she dropped the jacket due to the weather. Brendan walked upstairs and went into Annabelle's room.

"Hey, We need to talk." Brendan said.

"You're right, so I will tell you a little secret," Annabelle whispered seductively, "I'm in love with you."

"I feel the same way, and Hayley and I got it out of our systems." Brendan explained.

He then kissed Annabelle on the lips, she kissed back and his hands started roaming around her body. She nodded and that was all he needed.

Connor, Katie and Ashley were sitting down, Katie making breakfast, and the other two waiting for it when they heard loud moans.

Connor went upstairs to find Brendan and Annabelle making out, her breasts exposed and Brendan playing with them.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

"We confessed and now we're together." Annabelle explained.

"Oh, he really needed to get an actual girlfriend." Connor said.

They got dressed and went downstairs to eat. The five of them, along with Keira, catch the bus and sit down.

"Annabelle, will you go to homecoming with me?" Brendan asked.

"Yes." Annabelle whispered.

"Awwwwwww!" Katie exclaimed.

As they were leaving leaving, Annabelle slipped on a patch of ice. Brendan caught her as she was about to fall. She then kissed him on the cheek and they continued towards the bus stop. They arrived at the bus stop to find everyone slipping around as if they were on ice. The bus came and everyone boarded.

"The Prankster struck us this time." Everyone groaned.

"Who's this Prankster they're talking about?" Annabelle and Ashley asked.

"The Prankster is a young girl, about 12 to 13 years old, whose mother disappeared, her father was arrested, and her brother was the only other one that died in the accident that killed all of our parents." Katie explained, sniffling.

"Awwwwwww, she's had it tough." Annabelle said.

"As for her grades, they were straight 100's, fallen to straight B's after her brother died, and she was left with a one year old girl, who is her niece, she is now four, and she is watching over her, as left in her brother's will. His girlfriend died in childbirth, but the baby seems to have inherited her father's traits." Katie explained, "And she is too young to join us at our house."

"Oh." Ashley and Annabelle said.

"All we know that she is a Quilava, and has the tactical abilities of Ariana." Katie explained, "She was left to watch her niece to teach her about responsibility."

"Is she in this school?" Ashley asked.

"She's in middle school." Katie answered.

Keira tapped Connor's shoulder.

"This isn't good." Keira whispered.

Six guys in gray walked up to Connor. They wore orange belts and were very bulky.

"The Rhyperiors." Connor whispered angrily.

"Oh, you're cute, I'm going to get you as my girlfriend one way or another..." the one said.

"Back off!" Connor yelled angrily, "You really want to try me again!"

"Sure, we can take you!" that one said.

"We'll deal with this after school." Connor yelled spitefully, the turned to Keira, who was shaking, "I'm going to deal with them after school today, you go home or stick with Katie."

Keira kissed him on his neck, causing him to moan softly, then gave him a quick peck, and started crying.

"Katie, I'm worried that Connor sentenced himself to death, or a coma." Keira cried, sniffling.

"Don't worry, he's fought them before, end up with all Seven of them in the hospital." Katie explained.

Keira cried more at the thought of Connor in the hospital with serious injuries.

"You really love him, don't you?" Katie and Annabelle asked.

"Yes, I do!" Keira answered.

Everyone made it to homeroom, and the teacher took attendance. After that, an announcement was made.

"Students, all Legends, Seniors and Battle Team members, please report to the gym, something unusual is going on." Mrs Slowking announced.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" a voice wailed.

"It's the Legends, The Seniors and battle team members!" Another voice yelled.

"The Rhyperiors," Connor yelled, "Great! Someone get Keira and Annabelle, I'm going to Mega Evolve!"

Connor was absorbed in pink Light until it was done, and he had more features.

"I'm here!" Keira exclaimed.

"Horn Drill!" one of them yelled.

"Dragon Ascent!" Connor yelled angrily.

A blur of green slammed into the gray charging at Kiera. However,

"Horn Drill!" another one yelled

"Connor, he..." Kiera yelled as she was hit, causing her to be instantly knocked out.

"KIERA!!" Connor yelled, tears forming in his eyes, "You're on, Everyone evacuate this room, get Kiera to the nurse's office!"

"OUTRAGE!!" Connor yelled.

Connor started punching and kicking every one of them until he is blindsided by the last one.

"Looks like you lose..." until what seemed to be the move Eruption hit the guy straight on the back, knocking him out.

"Are you ok?" source of the Eruption asked.

"I'm fine, thanks," Connor asked.

Connor looked up to find a girl with flame colored hair wearing a red and tan dress.

"Hi, I'm Jean, and what was that about?" Jean asked.

"The Rhyperiors, this group is known for showing off their power, particularly picking fights with pseudo-legendaries or legendaries, six of them picking a fight with me is normal." Connor explained.

"Oh, they must have snuck up into the school!" Jean exclaimed.

"How..."

"Connor, this is Jean, Middle School Prodigy, her tactics are insane, she came up with a counter to Ariana's toughest to beat strategy!" A voice announced, "Also, the front door of the middle school seemed to be Rock Wreckered off."

"Oh!" Connor exclaimed, "That's how they got in."

"Jean, take this legend to the nurse's office, another legend will be pleased to know that he is alive." The voice ordered.

"So, what species is this legend you're talking about?" Jean asked.

"A Xerneas." The voice answered.

"A Xerneas!?" Jean yelled.

"He's a Rayquaza!" The voice exclaimed.

"What, I thought you were a Torterra!?" Jean yelled.

"Who is this Xerneas to you?" Jean asked, curious to know.

Connor blushed.

"Ohh, so she's not any ordinary legend to you?" Jean asked.

Connor blushed so much, he could have been mistaken for Brendan.

"Do you like her?" Jean asked.

"Like, no." Connor explained, "Head over heels in love with, yes!"

"Have you confessed?" Jean asked.

"Yes, and we're called the cutest couple in the school." Connor explained.

"Aww!" Jean exclaimed.

They got to the nurse's office and sat down, the nurse, Mrs. Blissey, checked him out.

"Ok, you have a sprained ankle, so put on this boot and off you go..." The nurse said.

"Please, I want to see Keira!" Connor exclaimed.

"Oh..." The nurse responded, "You're the guy she wanted to see, unfortunately, her injuries were too severe to treat here, so I sent her to the hospital to be checked out."

Connor burst into tears when he heard the news.

"Sir, should I let Mr. Snorlax know about this?" Nurse Chansey asked.

"Let Mr. Clawitzer know, he is her uncle." Connor explained.

"Oh my..." Nurse Chansey exclaimed, "Letting him know that she is in the hospital now!"

"Ok, I'll be heading back to class." Connor yelled.

Connor left the nurse's office and headed to his third period class. As he arrived Mr Hariyama walked in the class along with a girl, she wore a pink dress, black stripes on the back had white hair, brown eyes, and a green orb on the end of her dress.

"Hello class, I would like you to meet Marissa, she is new here and is my cousin's daughter." Mr Hariyama explained.

"Hey, Connor, will Kiera be ok?" Garrett asked.

"I'm worried about her." Connor said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry," Garrett explained.

"I can't help but worry when it's her in the hospital." Connor explained.

"Connor, we got a phone call from the hospital, you may want to hear it." Mr Gyarados announced.

Connor went to the office.

"Connor, I have good and bad news." Mr. Gyarados explained.

"What's the bad news?" Connor asked.

"She'll be recovering for about a week." Mr. Gyarados said, "She survived."

"I'm still worried, though, but this relieved some of the stress." Connor explained.

"You can go to class after lunch, as for Mr Hariyama, he wants you to guide Marissa around." Mr. Gyarados explained.

"Ok." Connor responded.

Connor walked out of the office and found the said girl outside the office.

"So, how big is this school?" Marissa asked.

"It's a decent sized campus." Connor answered sadly.

"You don't sound good, what happened?" Marissa asked.

"My girlfriend's in the hospital." Connor explained.

"Hey, we have more issues!" Jean yelled from out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Connor yelled back, since she was on the other side of campus.

"The Abrahams are here wondering where Alyssa is." Jean yelled.

"She should be in the nurse's office, recovering from a Smack Down she received earlier." Connor yelled.

"Ok!" Jean yelled.

As they continued their tour a kid that wore orange and tan appeared.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

"Jake," The boy answered.

"Please try not to ruin my day, as I can make yours miserable." Connor said, glaring at the kid.

"Oh, sorry about that, has anyone seen a Zekrom?" Jake asked.

"Tara, lunch starts in an hour." Connor answered.

"Letter for her from Tauros High!" Jake exclaimed.

"Will do." Connor said then yelled, "Get out of here before I Outrage you out the door!"

"Okay, Okay!" Jake yelled, "Sheesh, what's up with him today."

"His girlfriend's in the hospital." Jean yelled.

"I'm going!" Jake yelled as he left.

Then the bell rang.

"Lunch." Connor explained.

They head to Lunch.

"Hey, you must be new, so how about you and I meet up sometime?" Another voice asked.

"Quentin...!" Connor yelled.

"Sure, you seem interesting." Marissa said.

"He's a legend, like me." Connor explained.

"What one?" Marissa asked.

"Mewtwo." Connor said.

"A Mewtwo!?" Marissa yelled, "I'm like Mr. Gyarados."

"What do you mean, you're not a Gyarados, you're a Flaaffy."

"I'm a shiny." Marissa explained.

"That explains the green ball on your back." Connor noted.

"It completely does." Marissa responded.

"Beware of the Shiny Milotic, Peter, he flirts with any girl, The Shiny Aggron, Kira is completely different than most of the others, she doesn't smile much, There is a Shiny Greninja, along with a trio of shiny Noctowls, and apparently a shiny Landorus, the only shinies I've dealt with other than Peter or Kira, was Riley, the Shiny Greninja, she is a sophomore, so you should talk to her, and join the battle team, even just some training. There's the history club, who is currently dealing with a power struggle since their recently elected president is out for a week, there are several other clubs around, I'd ask Riley, she is the student council president." Connor explained.

"Oh!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Hey, Connor, what are you doing after school today, I was wondering if you could help me with training someone?" Ezra asked.

"Ezra is our sociable Absol, which sounds rather odd, and the answer to your question is, I'm going to the hospital," Connor answered.

"Huh?" Ezra asked.

"Haven't you NOT noticed a Xerneas attached to his arm!?" Kara, Tara, Katie, and Brendan yelled.


	7. Chapter Seven: Surprise! Sick Day!

The next day, Marissa got used to the school, and Quentin with her, however a girl in an outfit similar to Randall, but was black, and was ripped around her midsection, which had a huge scar on it from when she tried to fight The Rhyperiors, appeared to Connor.

"Riley?" Connor asked, "What do you need?"

"We're getting nine new students next week, including four dragon types." Riley informed, "They are also known as The Battle King Nine, very powerful students, I heard there's a Garchomp, a Dragonite, a Gyarados, a Charizard, a Goodra, a Kommo-o, a Rhyperior (not connected to the Rhyperiors), a Flygon, and a Kingdra. They will be guided according to rank, starting with the Kingdra."

"Connor to the office!" Mr. Gyarados announced.

Connor went to the office.

"Connor, great to see you today, next week you have to guide a boy named Jason, he is also the leader of the Battle King Nine." Mr. Gyarados explained, "A girl named Annie will be guided by Keira, and you two need to keep an eye on them, they are considered celebrities, and you two are the cutest couple in the school, the entire student body agreed to that."

Connor blushed slightly and then went to class, which went as usual, except that Keira is still in the hospital. Everyone was whispering about the incoming students. As for Connor, after his sad classes, he visited Keira in the hospital.

"Are you Connor?" A nurse asked.

"Yes." Connor answered sadly.

"You may want to see this." The nurse said.

Connor followed the nurse to her room and found her awake and sitting up.

Connor ran over and kissed her on the lips, she responded and they held it for quite a while, at least until Katie, Brendan, Annabelle, Edward, and Ezra all walked in the door, Ashley, Annabelle's twin sister, was behind Ezra, peeking around his shoulder.

"AWWWWWWW!" Katie, Annabelle and Ashley all cooed.

Connor and Keira blushed furiously, like they've been caught making out. Everyone chuckled. Ezra got hit by a Thunderbolt, as per usual. As for Annabelle and Ashley, they were talking with Connor and Keira about everything.

"We went to school together when we were young, until about eighth grade, when my dad got a new job, three and a half years later, towards the end of my junior year, he died in an avalanche. Then, we moved into our old house a week before school started, and we remembered each other, and we had both grown a lot." Keira explained to them.

They both awwed at their story.

"The next night, I remember having some very wild dreams involving him over the four years we were separated, and between that, my perking up when his name was mentioned, along with the pounding heart, blushing and butterflies, it was then my half-brother, Rocco the Keldeo, who is an actual romantic, that told me I was in love with him!" Keira explained.

"AWWWWWWW!" all the girls cooed.

"As for myself, I was shocked about you moving, and Nora helped, and I was able to help her cope with Steven's death a year and a half ago, and we had a special bond for that time, then realized that Keira had moved back, and that's how everything led up to now." Connor explained, "I too had wild dreams involving her, and had most of the same effects as Keira, but it was more the nerves. And we were always teased when we were apart, especially when Katie learned of it, Brendan and Ezra always chuckled when I would mention her."

The girls awwed and the guys chuckled, earning the guys a Thunderbolt, Brendan was unaffected, so an Ice Beam hit him. He froze into an ice cube. As for the girls they giggled, especially Ashley.

"Hey, do you know when you will be released?" Connor asked.

"She will be kept here for observation today and tomorrow, she will be going home on Thursday." The nurse explained.

"That's great." Connor exclaimed.

"As for the eight of you, beware, The Bewear of Sniffleston has struck again!" The nurse warned.

The remaining seven head to their homes, Katie, Brendan and Connor were walking home when a man wearing black, with black eyes and pink hair appeared.

"I am the Bewear of Sniffleston, surrender now or face my fighting fury!" The man yelled.

"You chose to attack three legendaries, especially one who recently nearly lost his girlfriend!" Brendan yelled.

"As for you, picking on a legendary is no easy task, but three, it's a bad idea." Katie yelled.

He charged at Katie, throwing her sixty yards back.

"Aerial Ace!" Connor yelled.

The man couldn't dodge, and was instantly knocked out.

"How'd that happen?" Katie asked after wandering back to where the rest were

"Well, I Aerial Aced him and he somehow knocked himself out." Connor explained.

They got home and got to bed, Katie was sitting on her bed when she gets this message.

Carly: Katie, are you there?

Katie: Yes.

Carly: Peter disappeared mysteriously, not sure if he's even alive.

Katie: Oh... Will tell Connor

"Connor, Peter's disappeared, and Kira needs your help to find him." Katie yelled.

"I'm going to find him and make him pay for worrying her," Connor yelled.

The next morning, Connor, Kira, along with Jenna and Savannah, his younger twin sisters, started their search. They went to the school and found him, awake and unharmed.

"You idiot!!" Connor yelled.

Jenna and Savannah smiled at seeing Peter unharmed. Kira ran and hugged him, crying into him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kira cried.

"It's odd to see an Aggron cry, but still, have a bounty to claim, so..." A voice creepily announced, as he did a strange dance, and flew away like a superhero, "Supersonic Skystrike!"

"Alright, Since an unknown bounty is in play on a student in our school, Aerial Ace!" Connor yelled.

"Remember to not die today!" Jenna reminded, "Keira wouldn't be able to handle it!"

"Got that!" Connor yelled.

"Blizzard!" The boy yelled.

"Argh!" Connor yelled.

"CONNOR!!!" A voice yelled, filled with worry.

"Keira?" Connor asked and then blacked out, remember he is doubly weak to Ice.

Keira ran up to him and laid her head on his chest, crying. Jenna and Savannah walked up to her, but were pushed away. Keira kept crying.

"OUTRAGE!!" A voice yelled.

A boy in blue appeared slamming the other boy around like a toy. He was knocked out and what turned out to be Garrett appeared and carried him to Nurse Chansey's office. Keira cuddled up with him, trying to keep him warm, along with the blanket.

Connor groaned and then woke up feeling a little bit cold. Connor then sneezed.

"Oh dear, It looks like he has a bad cold, can you take care of him as I take care of the other students that come through today?" The nurse asked.

"I will." Keira responded.

"He has to go home, so take him there." Nurse Chansey explained, "Mr. Clawitzer has already told your teachers."

Connor got up and the two took their time getting back to Connor, Katie and Brendan's house.

"Ok, Sweetheart, I'm going make you some soup, ok?" Keira asked.

"Ok," Connor responded weakly.

"Don't move, I'll get it cooked." Keira responded.

Connor sneezed, repeatedly, but went back to sleep, trying to fight this. Keira had worry plastered on her face as she made his soup. The soup was finished and placed into a bowl, carrying it to Connor's room, setting it down on the nightstand. She kissed his forehead and went back to the living room. She sat and cried until her phone went off, telling her to go check on Connor, who was asleep.

"I love you so much, Sweetheart, now get better." Keira whispered.

"Love you too." Connor whispered.

She then took his hand and sat there, at least until she fell asleep on the side of his bed. They stayed like this until Katie walked into the room.

"AWWWWWWW!!!" Katie cooed.

Both parties woke up.

"What?" Both asked.

"You two were so cute." Katie beamed.

"Hey, I have your homework Connor!" A monotonous voice rang out.

"Alex?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Alex responded.

Alex is a shorter boy, wearing silver, the hands and feet are gold, along with a big X on the chest, has red eyes.

"I believe you are in eighth grade?" Connor asked.

"Yes," Alex blushed, asking "But I'm not here just to drop off your homework, I need advice, the middle school's first dance is coming up and I want to ask Jean out..."

"Hold on," Everyone, including Brendan, Annabelle, Ashley, Ezra, and Edward, yelled, "You like Jean!?"

"Was I obvious?" Alex asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, so I had this enormous crush on her since she was in second grade and I was in third..."

 _Five years ago, a young Alex was being beat up by about three kids, all seemingly grass types, until..._

 _"Aerial Ace!" a young girl yelled._

 _All three kids ran off, leaving a badly injured Alex with a girl, he suddenly blushed, she walked him to the nurses office._

"I know she has her troubles, but I think I can help her with them." Alex explained, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Connor, I heard you weren't feeling well, and Keira, you've been released from the hospital?" A familiar voice asked.

Alex blushed, which is unusual for a Metagross, as she walked into the room.

"Alex?" Jean asked, then blushed, heart pounded and her stomach started flipping.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Jean responded.

The two went outside.

"I wonder what they're discussing." Katie stated.

"Me too." The girls responded.

Keira then heard the sound of lips hitting cheek, and awwed. Alex and Jean came back in hand in hand. Everyone dropped what they're doing and started asking questions.

"What happened?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Alex called.

"Alex and I are finally together." Jean blushed.

"Congratulations!" Katie exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally!" Keira, Ashley and Annabelle yelled.

Connor sneezed.

"Are you ok?" Everyone asked.


End file.
